La nueva alianza
by pottermaniatikoa
Summary: AU. Lily consiguio huir aquella fatidica noche. Y ella y Sirius criaron al pequeño Harry, lejos de todo el mundo. Neville se conviertio en el-niño-que-vivio, pero realmente significa que es el elegido? Ahora Harry, Sirius y Lily han vuelto al mundo magico
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas a todos, espero que os guste esta nueva historia que os traigo aquí. Sería conveniente que leáis esto para poneros al día con la historia.

En esta historia cuando James le mando a Lily que cogiera a Harry y corriera, esta al coger a Harry cogió un traslador que le llevo directamente a casa de Sirius, donde este después de comprobar que Voldemort había matado a James se puso en contacto con Remus, y se después cogió a Lily y Harry y huyeron del mundo mágico.

Voldemort después de conseguir matar a Harry fue a por Neville, donde sucedió algo muy parecido a lo que con Harry en la historia de J.K.

No tengo nada en contra de Neville, es mas es la historia real es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero para esta historia lo voy a poner un poco arrogante y no muy bueno que digamos, la fama que tendría siendo ENQV y si le sumamos a su abuela es como creo que habría salido. No me cae Dumbledore, así que también lo pondré así en la historia.

Como veréis esta historia es AU, y OCC, si no os gusta no leáis.

Y no soy rico ni rubio, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los cojo prestados, decirme si os gusta o debo conseguirme otro hobby

çççççççççççççççççççççççç

Era la hora de la cena en la mansión Longbottom, cuando una cabreada Augusta entro al comedor, donde se encontraban su nieto, con los invitados. Y es que la mansión Longbottom se había convertido en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix. Allí en el comedor se encontraba la familia Weasley, menos Percy y Charlie, también se encontraban Hermione, Remus, Tonks y Moody.

-Que es lo que pasa Augusta?- Pregunto Remus, aun sabiendo perfectamente lo que la había cabreado.

-Acaso no lo sabes Remus?- Le dijo con ironía ella. A lo que Remus puso su mejor cara de no saber lo que pasaba.

-Que pasa abuela?- Pregunto esta vez Neville, el cual tenía la muy conocida cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.- Pensaba que teníamos al ministro comiendo de mi mano.

-Lo teníamos, pero unos viejos amigos de Remus, se han dejado caer hoy por el ministerio, y el ministro parecía muy contento de hablar con ellos.

-Quienes son tus viejos amigos, Remus?- Le preguntó Tonks a Remus aunque sabia perfectamente la respuesta.

-No tengo ni idea cariño.- Le respondió este con una sonrisa.

-Tus amigos Potter y Black.- Le respondió Augusta.

-Sirius y Lily han vuelto.- Dijo él fingiendo agitación. Pero esa no fue la única reacción, Neville, al escuchar el apellido se puso un poco blanco, reacción que no paso desapercibida por un Ginny Weasley la cual empezó a prestar atención, todo lo que podría causar una reacción así en Longbottom merecía la pena su atención.

-No sé si la mujer ha vuelto, hoy solo se han presentado Black y el chico Potter.

-Harry Potter.- Murmuro por lo bajo Neville, Ginny lo escucho, y se puso como nuevo objetivo averiguar todo lo que podían sobre ese chico.

-Y que tal están?- Pregunto Remus.

-Parecían muy felices. Y así se lo han hecho saber a toda la sala. Jamás había escuchado tantas risas en una reunión de este tipo.

-A Sirius y James siempre le gustaron las risas.- Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-El chico es igual al padre.- Añadió Augusta.- Pero con los ojos verdes.- En ese momento las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes, y la figura de Albus Dumbledore entro en la sala.

-Hola a todos.- Dijo el anciano profesor.- Me has llamado Augusta.

-Si Albus.- Dijo la anciana.- Hoy en la reunión en el ministerio han aparecido los señores Potter y Black.

-Potter y Black.- Añadió el profesor con sorpresa.- Se refiere a Sirius y el joven Harry.-

-Si esos dos.- Respondió una ya exasperada Augusta.

-Curioso.- Dijo el profesor mientras por su cabeza pasaban muchas ideas a cada cual mas descabellada, pero no sabía si preocuparse o no. Unas nuevas piezas habían entrado en la partida, unas piezas importantes sin duda alguna, la duda era, podría usar esas piezas a su antojo, o no. Y los mas importante, el joven Harry. Quizá no fuese el chico del la profecía ya que Tom, marco a Neville, o es que esa no es la marca. La verdad no tenía muchas esperanzas en que el joven Longbottom pudiese derrotar a Tom, lo veía como un sacrificio necesario para su derrota sí, pero no el artífice.- Creo que una reunión de la orden no estaría mal.

-Quienes son esos, para que sean tan importantes como para montar una reunión de urgencia?- Pregunto rápidamente Hermione.

-Unos viejos amigos míos.- Dijo Remus.- Bueno uno de ellos es el hijo de ellos, pero también amigo al fin y al cabo. Desaparecieron hace más de quince años, y solo he sabido de ellos por un par de lechuzas.

-Ya basta Remus.- Le corto el profesor.- No tienen por qué saber más.

-Ya vale no?- Dijo Fred.

-Si creo ya deberías dejarnos entrar en la orden.- Siguió George.

-Si nosotros cuatro ya somos mayores de edad.- Continuo Ron, mientras señalaba también a Hermione.- Dejáis quedarse a Neville, pero no a nosotros.

-Nosotros también queremos pelear.- Acabaron los tres.

-Ya basta.- Acabo la discusión Dumbledore.- Ronald tu todavía sigues en el colegio, te queda un año, y vosotros dos.- Continuo rápidamente ya que los gemelos ya tenían la boca abierta.- Ya ayudáis a la orden de la mejor manera posible, proporcionándonos vuestros inventos, deberíais centraros en eso. Aparte vuestra madre no os quiere aquí, y hasta que no os independicéis ella manda.

-Muy bien, vosotros mismos.- Dijo Fred.

-Pero cuando abramos nuestro negocio, y nos independicemos, no esperéis preferencias.- Acabo George., para salir del comedor rápidamente seguido por sus hermanos menores y Hermione.

Cuando estos salieron por la puerta y deponer un par de hechizos para que no pudiesen usar ningún método para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro, una preocupada Molly hablo.- No conseguirán un inversor verdad Albus. No los quiero fuera de casa ni en la orden.

-No creo que lo consigan Molly.- Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa.- Después del fiasco con Ludo, los gemelos no tienen muy buena reputación, no fue muy buena idea chantajearlo. Dudo mucho que consiga un inversor. Aparte de que mis contactos que en condiciones normales les hubiesen dejado el dinero, ahora no lo harán. Me interesa que sigan inventado para la orden.- Al escuchar esto Bill bufo, cada día que pasaba compartía mas el disgusto hacia el viejo profesor que tenía su novia francesa Fleur. Remus y Tonks en cambio sonrieron, deberían hablar con sus amigos no amigos sobre esos dos gemelos y sus inventos.

Çççççççççççççççç

Mientras los chicos a los que habían echado del comedor se reunieron en el salón, y se dispusieron a poner en común todo lo que sabían o habían podido intuir de esa conversación.

-Bueno veamos.- Empezó George.

-Son amigos de Remus.- Añadió Fred.

-Pero han cabreado a la vieja.- Dijo Ron utilizando el mote que le habían puesto a Augusta.

-Si, supones que son de los buenos entonces.- Dijo Hermione.- Y supongo que los querrán añadir a la orden.

-La vieja no lo debe tener tan claro.- Dijo Fred.- Aparte me parece que el apellido Potter lo he escuchado antes.

-Si a mí también me suena.- Dijo Ron.

-La clave es el hijo.- Dijo Ginny.- Ese tal Harry Potter.

-Ginny.- Dijo George pensaba que no te interesaba esto.- Aparte de dónde has sacado el nombre.

-Longbottom al escuchar el apellido se a puesto blanco y a susurrado ese nombre.- Añadió la pelirroja.- Por eso me interesa.

-Vamos Ginny.- Dijo Hermione.- Se que Neville no te cae bien, pero no es tan malo.

-Eso lo dices porque tú no eres la chica, la cual tiene que portarse bien con el para poder ser la futura señora Longbottom y soportar su estúpidos besos.- Le espeto Ginny

-No te preocupes Ginny.- Le consoló George.- Encontraremos la forma de que no te cases con él.

-Si como, es jodido niño-que-vivió puede hacer lo que venga en gana conmigo.- Dijo Ginny.- Si le hago algo, tendré a los mortifagos aplaudiéndome y al resto del mundo mágico marginándome.- Ojala él estuviera aquí pensó ella, no haba noticias de él desde hacia tiempo, su héroe su salvador, del cual no sabía ni siquiera el nombre, solo sabía que era un animago, con forma de jaguar negro, eso era todo lo que sabía, todas sus cartas las había firmado como Jaguar, y ni siquiera conocía como se las entregaba, solo las encontraba sobre su cama, y ella dejaba la respuesta, y esta desaparecía durante el día, nunca había encontrado como lo hacía.

-Tranquila Ginny encontraremos la forma.- Le aseguro Hermione.

-Bueno para que sepáis, James Potter, fue asesinado, la misma noche en que Longbottom se hizo su estúpida cicatriz, su mujer y su hijo, Lily y Harry Potter, al igual que su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, nunca fueron encontrados. Había rumores de que los habían matado, otros decían que Lily y Sirius era amantes y se habían fugado, otros que sabían que Voldemort no había muerto, y que se estaban escondiendo de él. Elegir la opción que mas os guste. Pero supongo que la primera ya no es una opción.- Dijo Ginny fríamente.

-Bueno la idea de los amantes sin duda alguna es interesante.- Dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Parece una historia que les encantaría a lavender y Parvati.- Añadió Hermione.

-Yo votaría por la tercera.- Dijo George.

-Eso no tiene sentido, porque aparecer ahora en medio de otra guerra.- Dijo Ron.

-Porque es lo que había que hacer.- Dijo George. Al escuchar esa frase, algo hizo click en el cerebro de Ginny. Ella había conocido a un chico joven, que se había enfrentado a Voldemort y que le había dicho esa misma frase, una persona que no quería ser encontrada, no por miedo, como le dijo, si no porque escondido esta mejor. Podría ser que su querido Jaguar, no fuese otro que ese Harry Potter. Rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento, ya se había resignado, y no quería crearse falsas esperanzas, aunque siempre fantaseaba en que un chico guapísimo llegaría mataría a Voldemort, le diría que él era Jaguar, luego la cogería se irían muy lejos y serian felices por siempre. Ella se consideraba una mujer madura, pero en esos momentos salía la niña que llevaba dentro, aunque rápidamente quitaba las ideas de su mente como en ese momento.

-Bueno no podemos saber nada mas, así que una partida de snap explosivos?- Pregunto George, con una sonrisa. Y así dejaron el tema, aunque la cabeza de Ginny no podía dejar de pensar, en Jaguar, y las esperanzas de que le sacara de ese suplicio que le esperaba, en un futuro cercano, si no hacían nada al respecto.

Ççççççççççççççççççççççç

En el comedor de la mansión, todos los miembros de la orden se habían reunido allí, para tratar sobre el tema en cuestión.

-Bueno, todos estaréis preguntándoos el porqué de esta reunión urgente.- Empezó el profesor.- Bueno unos viejos conocidos de la orden, han regresado al mundo mágico después de una larga ausencia, estoy hablando de Sirius Black y Lily Potter y el hijo de esta Harry Potter.- Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, en la sala, ya que todos estaban hablando entre ellos.- Silencio!- Exigió el profesor con Bang de su varita.

-Pero Albus, seguro que eran Lily y Sirius?- Pregunto un profesora McGonagall, la cual no podía evitar alegrarse por la aparición de dos sus alumnos favoritos.

-Si eran ellos.- Dijo esta vez Augusta.- Aunque a Lily no la he visto, vi a Sirius y al chico Potter, y quitaros la idea de que es hijo de Black, porque es igualito a James.

-Eso os lo podía haber dicho yo hace quince años, siempre me pareció una tontería los rumores de que Lily y Sirius eran amantes. Y mucho menos de que Harry era hijo de Sirius, el pelo de Harry era el de un Potter sin duda alguna.- Dijo un exasperado Remus.

-Remus, se han puesto en contacto contigo?- Le pregunto el profesor.

-No ninguna hace por lo menos seis meses que no tengo noticias de ellos, Albus.- Mintió el hombre-lobo.

-Severus?- Pregunto el profesor, pero este estaba en su mundo desde que había escuchado de que Lily había vuelto.- Severus?, volvió a insistir el profesor.

-Perdone profesor.- Se excuso este cuando rápidamente.- El señor Tenebroso sabe tampoco sobre este tema como nosotros, o si sabe algo mas no lo ha comentado conmigo, ni con ninguno de mis otros informantes.

-Y Colagusano a actuado de manera extraña últimamente?- Le pregunto el profesor, causando un bufido de parte de Remus.

-No, Colagusano sigue igual que siempre.- Añadió el profesor de pociones.

-Deberíamos matarlo y punto, una rata menos en el mundo.- Exclamo Remus.

-Remus ese no es el camino, la venganza no es el camino, si los matamos no seremos mejor que los propios mortifagos.- Le dijo el profesor cansado por la cantidad de veces que habían tenido esa discusión.

-Volviendo al tema, que deberíamos hacer con respecto a esos tres?- Pregunto esta vez Bill.

-La otra vez, Lily y Sirius fueron unos miembros muy valiosos de la orden.- Dijo Kingsley.

-Y si el chico es algo parecido a sus padres también lo será.- Añadió Hestia Jones, causando un bufido de parte de los dos Longbottom en la sala.

-Algo que queráis compartir?- Les pregunto Arthur.

-Nada de lo que tú debas saber.- Le corto fríamente Neville.

-Lo mi nieto quiere decir, es que nosotros no estamos tan seguros de que sean tan confiables.- Añadió rápidamente Augusta mirando fríamente a su nieto.- No podemos fiarnos de unas personas que se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas a esconderse.

-Bueno.- Dijo esta vez Tonks.- Si realmente hubiesen huido porque aparecer ahora, todavía seguimos en guerra no?- Este argumento fue seguido por unos cuantos gruñidos de aceptación.

-Quizá han hecho un trato con Voldemort.- Añadió fríamente Moody.- No deberíamos fiarnos de ellos.

-Alastor.- Corto rápidamente Albus.- Yo creo que lo mejor seria que se pusieran en contacto con nosotros, y ya decidiremos, lo que está claro es que tendrán que decidir un bando, y lo mejor sería que escogieran el nuestro.

-Jamás se unirían a Voldemort!- Grito un enfurecido Remus, mientras pensaba, si supieras que ya han elegido un bando, y no es el tuyo, sino que pronto habrá un nuevo frente contra Voldemort.

-Ya vale!- Exclamo Albus.- dejemos este tema, algo que añadir Severus, Voldemort tiene planeado algún ataque, mientras con la mirada le decía que esta era una de las conversaciones que tendría que contarle a Tom.

-No que yo sepa Albus.- Añadió escuetamente el profesor.

-Entonces ya esta.- Añadió el profesor.-Ya vele por hoy, recordar siempre alerta, y con esto quito los hechizos protectores y se dirigió al salón, donde le esperaba una lechuza blanca, a la cual estaban mirando los cinco adolescentes que se encontraban allí.- De quien es esta lechuza?

-No lo sabemos profesor.- Respondió rápidamente Hermione, pero la lechuza ya había levantado el vuelo y se acerco al profesor ofreciéndole el mensaje que llevaba en el pico.

-Valla un mensaje de los Potter.- dijo el profesor.

-Ten cuidado Albus, puede estar maldito.- Le dijo rápidamente Moody.

-Si hubiera estado maldito no habría pasado las barreras protectoras.- respondió el profesor.

-Nunca está de más comprobarlo, ALERTA PERMANENTE!, Albus.- El profesor con un suspiro movió su varita por encima del sobre mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Es limpio Alastor.- Dijo Albus, mientras abría el sobre, y después de leer para si mismo decidió leerlo en alto.

_Querido profesor:_

_ Espero que le alegre tener noticias nuestras después de tanto tiempo. Espero que entienda nuestra necesidad de escondernos, por el máximo tiempo posible. Pero al parecer ya no podemos seguir escondidos por más tiempo, o al menos eso piensa mi hijo, creo que tiene demasiado de James. El insiste en que volvamos y peleemos, y como ya te podrás imaginar Sirius rápidamente apoyo la idea._

_ Mi hijo leva bastante tiempo planeando nuestra vuelta, y por mucho que yo haya querido atrasarla, como ya sabrás Harry llego a su mayoría de edad, hace un par de días, y ya no puedo retenerlo a mi lado. Y como a donde él va vamos Sirius y yo, al parecer volvemos a la lucha._

_ Lo único quería pedirle un favor, en mi intento por mantenerlo a salvo el mayor tiempo posible se me ocurrió una idea para mantenerlo a salvo, por lo menos durante un año más._

_ Gracias al ministro conocemos tu necesidad, por encontrar unos nuevos profesores, de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y estudios muggles, me entristecí mucho al enterarme de su muerte, bueno Sirius y yo nos ofrecemos a ocupar esos puestos. No se preocupe por Sirius, es un profesor competente aunque sus métodos sean un poco extravagantes. Si aceptaras mi hijo podría ayudar a Sirius con sus clases, y así se podría relacionar con niños de su edad. Ya que desgraciadamente, al preferir su seguridad mi hijo no ha podido tener ningún amigo de su edad, y relacionarse con los alumnos de Hogwarts le hará bien estoy segura de ello. _

_ Espero que acepte nuestra propuesta, cuando tenga su respuesta envíela con Hegwid, la lechuza blanca._

_ Con cariño_

_ Lily Potter_

-Bueno que pensáis?- Dijo el profesor una vez acabo de leer.

-Una trampa, no aceptes.- Dijo rápidamente Moody. Pero Albus estaba mirando a Minerva la cual asintió con la cabeza, entonces el profesor se giro hacia los adolescentes, y se dirigió a ellos.

-Creo que tenéis nuevos profesores.-Remus al escuchar estas palabras tuvo que evitar una carcajada, Albus ni siquiera podía sospechar el error que acababa de cometer, aunque tenía que admitir, la sutileza de Lily en la carta aunque sospechaba que Harry también había tenido que ver en ella. Tonks le cogió la mano y le sonrió, los planes iban de maravilla por ahora. Se habían infiltrado en Hogwarts, y tenían al ministro de magia encantado con ellos, el nuevo frente se alzaría fuerte, ahora solo quedaba el otro movimiento de Harry y Sirius, si ese movimiento salía bien, tendrían más fuerzas a su lado que el propio Dumbledore, y llegado el momento este tendría que resignarse y aceptar el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

-Albus no creo que sea una buena idea.- Dijo rápidamente Augusta, no le hacía nada de gracia que el joven Potter fuese a la escuela, ella le había visto en acción, y sabia lo encantador que podía ser, no dudaba que tendría rápidamente a la mayoría de los estudiantes comiendo de su mano, rápidamente. Ese chico era todo lo que no era su Neville, gracioso, muy guapo, con unos modales impresionantes y con descaro con el que consiguió sonrojar a unas de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido, ese chico era un problema.

-Gracias por tu consejo Augusta.- Dijo rápidamente Augusta, si no necesitase tanto a Neville, le habría dado una patada hace tiempo, pero para su desgracia necesitaba a Neville, y Augusta venia en el paquete. La vieja al parecer no sabía que él era el que mandaba.- Pero creo que sobre los asuntos de Hogwarts yo soy la autoridad, y me gustaría tener a los Potter cerca, para valorarlos y ver si son de fiar. Y ya comprobamos el año pasado que las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts no fallarían ni aunque tuviésemos topos dentro.- Así Albus firmo su destino, rápidamente cogió un pergamino, escribió el rápidamente una respuesta y la envió con la lechuza.


	2. Chapter 2

El día estaba amaneciendo pero poco les importaba a los nuevos inquilinos de Grimmauld Place, ellos estaban discutiendo los nuevos acontecimientos y como iban a responder ante estos. Ayer a la noche, llego Hegwid con la respuesta del profesor, y también vinieron Remus y Tonks, con nueva información sobre la orden. Así se encontraban los integrantes del nuevo frente anti-Voldemort discutiendo. Alrededor de la mesa del comedor se encontraban, los ya antes mencionados Remus y Tonks, frente a ellos se encontraba, Sirius Black, un apuesto hombre de unos treinta y muchos años, de pelo largo negro, perfectamente peinado, junto a él, Lily Potter, una mujer pelirroja, con unos preciosos ojos verdes, y un cuerpo envidiable. Cerca de esta se encontraba, Horace Slughorn, un hombre anciano y calvo cuyo parecido con una morsa saltaba a la vista, este estaba discutiendo con, Amelia Bones, una mujer rubia también entrada en años. En una esquina de la mesa se encontraba Fleur Deflactor, una preciosa francesa, de pelo rubio muy claro, y que tendría babeando a todo hombre cercano, hablando con ella, se encontraba un chico de diecisiete años con pelo azabache revuelto, unos ojos verdes brillantes, y con un pendiente adornando su oreja.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al último de los miembros de este nuevo frente, Narcissa Black, como le gustaba que la llamaran ahora, una mujer rubia con un porte digno de la nobleza. Después de los saludos, todos se quedaron callados hasta que Sirius hablo.

-Bueno algunos ya lo sabéis, pero si soy el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa. Causando que unos cuantos rodaran los ojos.

-Si Canuto lo sabemos.- Le dijo Remus.- Cosa que es buena podemos operar desde dentro.

-Harry, dijo que él buscaría entre los alumno futuros miembros que nos ayudarían no?- Dijo Tonks.

-Si.- Respondió este.- Buscare entre los alumnos, los que valgan, y tengan lo que hay que tener, luego los entrenare para luchar. Pero me gustaría acabar esto antes de que termine el año.

-No apresuremos las cosas.- Le corto rápidamente su madre.- No tenemos prisa por acabar, mejor lo hacemos más tranquilos y mejor, que rápido y mal.

-Como va lo de los horrocruxes, Remus?- Le pregunto Amelia.

-Bien ya destruimos el colgante que tenía kreacher, el anillo con Dumbledore el año pasado, el diario hace unos cuantos años, y en el ataque de los mortifagos a Hogwarts el año pasado conseguimos destruir a Nagini, casi me mata la muy jo…

-Remus.- le corto Lily antes de que acabara la frase.

-Eso deja solo, la copa de Hufflepuff y algo de ggavenclaw.- Dijo Fleur.

-Y Longbottom.- Dijo fríamente Narcissa.

-Si y Neville.- Dijo Lily con pena.- Alguno novedad en ese aspecto Remus.

-Le volveré a preguntar, pero lo único que se le ocurre, es dejar que un dementor le dé el beso, y no es una opción muy seguro, quizá solo le quite su alma, y la parte de Voldemort la deje dentro.

-Bueno ese es un tema que ya solucionaremos, otro tema, la orden tiene preparado alguna ofensiva o algo.- Dijo Harry.

-No, Dumbledore piensa que mientras no nos maten es una victoria, y que debemos aguantar hasta septiembre sin hacer nada.- Dijo Tonks, ganándose un par de bufidos.

-Pero intuyo que nosotros no nos vamos a quedar quietos verdad?- Dijo Amelia con suspicacia.

-No, hoy les daremos una sorpresita a los lameculos.- Dijo Harry.

-Cual es el plan?- Pregunto el viejo profesor de pociones.

-Ayer Harry y yo dijimos que hoy iríamos a la tarde a Gringotts, lo dijimos cerca de un mortifago conocido, por lo que Voldemort ya lo sabrá, nos dejaremos ver en el caldero chorreante, y calculamos que intentaran atacarnos a la mitad del camino, con un grupo, vosotros estaréis allí listos, por si acaso la cosa se complica. Pero en un principio, nosotros dos les damos candela, luego damos una entrevista, y así tenemos al pueblo con nosotros.- Después de que Sirius narrara el plan, todos miraron a Lily.

-No me gusta.- Dijo ella.- Pero es necesario, y aparte ya he aprendido que Harry sabe defenderse él solito.

- Otra cosa.- Dijo Horace.- Yo ya estoy viejo, y como comprenderéis no estoy para muchos trotes mas, necesitaríamos más gente de nuestra parte, unir al grupo más personas.

-Si ya lo he pensado.- Dijo Remus.- Tenemos varios candidatos para entrar.

-Si sobre todo los gemelos.- Dijo Tonks.

-te refieres los gemelos Weasley?- Pregunto Harry, poniendo ahora más interés que nunca.

-Si los gemelos Weasley.- Respondió Remus con una mirada que decía que ni se le ocurriese preguntar por la hermana de estos.- Ayer tuvieron otra discusión con Dumbledore, se unirán a nosotros sin ninguna duda.

-Y sus invenciones, Dumbledore querrá seguir usándolos.- Dijo Sirius.

-Sin duda alguna.- Dijo Tonks.- Pero ayer dijeron que cuando consiguieran un inversor, se fueran olvidándose de privilegios.

-Nosotros tenemos dinero.- Dijo Harry.- Nosotros podemos ser sus inversores, les compraríamos su lealtad y su inventos.

-Tu lo que quieres tener es a unos cuñados de tu lado.- le respondió Sirius con una carcajada.

-Bueno si me hacen buena publicidad enfrente de la pelirroja, más fácil tendré las cosas. Y mejor si empiezo a ponerlos poco a poco de mi parte, son seis, no quiero seis hermano sobre protectores encima todo el rato.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, mientras varias carcajadas se escuchaban por la sala.

-Primero ella tendrá que decidir si ella quiere algo contigo no?- Le dijo Lily.- La verdad no la culparía si no quisiese tener nada que ver contigo.

-Mama!- Se quejo Harry, mientras el resto de los presentes se reían.

-El último tema del día.- Dijo Amelia cuando dejo de reír.- El ministerio. El ministro estuvo encantado de tener un nuevo grupo de ataque aparte de los aurores. Dijo que era como tener su propia orden.

-Otro que no sabe donde se mete.- Dijo Narcissa con frialdad.

-Si bueno, nos ha concedido todos los privilegios posibles, podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana. Lo malo es que tuvimos que decirle que Sirius y Harry, eran dos de los guerreros enmascarados. Pero bueno.

-A tuvimos que darle un nombre del grupo.- Dijo Harry.- se nos ocurrió así en el momento Nueva Alianza, tuvimos que improvisar, y el nombre es lo de menos. Pero si alguien tiene una idea mejor, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Harry, mi chico, el nombre es lo de menos.- Dijo Horace.

-Valla tontería un nombre.- Dijo Narcissa.- Suficiente tenemos con lo que tenemos.

-Ya hemos acabado por hoy.- Anuncio Sirius.- Pero os quiero a todos en vuestra posiciones en el callejón Diagon a las cinco, Harry y yo nos apareceremos en el caldero chorreante a y diez, y la batalla será a y cuarto más o menos. Nos comunicaremos como siempre, dijo señalando al espejo que llevaba en un bolsillo.

Ççççççççççççççççççççç

Llegado el momento Harry y Sirius, se aparecieron en el caldero chorreante. En cuanto aparecieron todo el bar quedo en silencio, y una figura encapuchada rápidamente se toco el brazo izquierdo. Movimiento que capto un Harry, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Hola a todos.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.- Si nos dejáis, nos gustaría llegar al callejón a si que por favor.

-Han picado.- Le dijo Harry por lo bajo, cuando llegaron al callejón.- El ataque es inminente estate atento.

-Nos jugamos un par de botellas?- Le pregunto el padrino, a lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Black!- se escucho la voz de Lily por el pinganillo que ambos llevaban en la oreja.- No se te ocurra corromper a mi hijo.

-Hace tiempo que tu hijo está corrompido.- Respondió Sirius.

-Que os parece si nos dejamos de apellidos, y títulos familiares y como siempre usamos los motes.- Se escucho la voz de Narcissa.

-Todos atentos ya están aquí.- Dijo Remus. Acto seguido cinco figuras encapuchadas se aparecieron justo enfrente de nuestros dos amigos.

-No os mováis.- Dijo Harry.- Podemos con ellos.

-Solo siete.- Dijo Sirius.- Nos están subestimando.

-Canuto, no los subestimes tú también entonces.- Se escucho decir a Tonks.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, a quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo una figura encapucha con voz femenina.- Son Potter y Black.

-Y enfrente tenemos a mi odiada prima Bellatrix.- Dijo Sirius.- Asi es como saludas a un familiar al que no has visto en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera dejándole ver el rostro.- Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

-Es Bellatrix debemos hacer algo.- Dijo una preocupada Lily.

-No os mováis, a no ser que ellos nos den la señal.- Le contesto Remus.

-Eso es muy fácil para ti Lunático.- Le respondió Lily.

-El señor tenebroso, tiene un mensaje para vosotros.- Hablo Bellatrix.- Os pide que os unáis a él, y tendréis mucho poder, os pide que le ayudéis a conquistar el mundo mágico.

-Y si no queremos unirnos a él?- Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Solo tenéis dos opciones.- Dijo Bellatrix.- Unidos o morir.

-Yo tengo una contraoferta.- Dijo esta vez Harry, mientras miraba a su padrino.- Porque no morís vosotros.- Y sin dejar que las palabras causaran mella, tanto Harry como Sirius, habían hecho un movimiento rápido con sus varitas, y de cada una de ellas salió un rayo azul, que impacto en el pecho de dos mortifagos, antes de que siquiera supiesen que estaba pasando, y cayeron al suelo para no volver a levantarse. Rápidamente la lucha empezó, Harry estaba combatiendo contra los otros dos mortifagos, mientras que Sirius peleaba contra su prima.

-Ayudamos?- se escucho la voz de Fleur.

-No todos quietos, lo están llevando muy bien ellos dos solitos.- Respondio Horace.

-Mirar, a la derecha de Harry- Dijo Tonks.- Son los gemelos Weasley.- Y es que Fred y George, en ese momento se encontraban en el callejón Diagon, comprando materiales para sus nuevos inventos, y al ver la batalla inminente decidieron actuar, quizá no les dejasen ayudar, en los ataques de la orden, pero no les podían culpar de entrar en esta batalla. Rápidamente llegaron donde estaba Harry, y Fred que se había metido una mano en el bolsillo, le había lanzado una bolita a uno de los mortifagos contra los que peleaba Harry, que no vio venir el ataque al estar distraído, y en cuanto la bolita choco contra su espalda, quedo completamente atado y indefenso, Harry aprovechando la distracción, elimino con facilidad al enemigo restante y fue a ayudar a su padrino.

Bellatrix, al ver el cambio de los acontecimientos, y que se encontraba en una inferioridad numérica de cuatro a uno, y que en su duelo particular contra Sirius, no tenía nada clara la victoria, decidió por actuar como una Slytherin y desaparecerse.

-Valla hombre.- Dijo Sirius una vez su enemiga había desaparecido.- me han quitado la diversión.

-Has perdido.- le dijo Harry cuando llego a su lado.

-y tú has tenido ayuda.- le respondió Sirius, y ambos se giraron para encarar a los gemelos Weasley, que estaban mirando alrededor buscando mas enemigos.- Tranquilos la batalla por hoy a acabado.

-Como estas tan seguro que no llegaran con refuerzos?- Le pregunto George.

-Porque en menos de dos minutos, estará aquí medio departamento de aurores.- Respondió esta vez Harry.- Por cierto soy Harry Potter y este es mi padrino Sirius Black.- Al decir esto tendió su mano en dirección a los gemelos.

-Fred y George Weasley.- Dijeron los gemelos y después de estrechar las manos, Fred hablo.- No deberíamos atar a esos tres?- Dijo señalando a los tres mortifagos que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-No hay que preocuparse por ellos.- Dijo Sirius.- Están muertos.

-Los habéis matado.- Dijo con incredulidad George.

-Si.- Respondió Harry.- Si no los matas, al final saldrán libres antes o después, y tendrás que volver a enfrentarte a ellos, asi no los volveos a ver.

-En eso tiene razón.- Dijo Fred.

-Oye, por cierto, que le habéis hecho a ese? No he notado ni visto, ningún uso de magia- Pregunto Harry señalando al mortifago que estaba peleando inútilmente contras sus ataduras.

-Es un invento nuestro.- Dijo George sacando una bolita igual a la que había usado su hermano. - Se la tiras a alguien y si aciertas, este queda completamente atado e indefenso.

-Genial.- Dijo Harry, y añadió con suspicacia.- Y donde puedo comprar alguna de estas?

-Todavía no puedes.- Le respondió Fred con pena.- Queremos abrir una tienda de bromas, pero no tenemos inversor.

-Quizá nosotros podamos ayudaros con eso.- Dijo Sirius rápidamente.

-Si nosotros tenemos mucho dinero, que no usamos.- Dijo Harry.- Y sin duda alguna, una tienda de bromas sería una buena utilidad para ese dinero. Que os parece si nos gustamos sobre las 9 en las tres escobas? Asi hablamos de negocios y celebramos esta esplendida victoria- Al escuchar esto la caras de los gemelos se iluminaron con unas sonrisas idénticas.

-Podría ser a la diez.- Dijo Fred.

-Si tendremos que escaparnos de casa, mejor un poco más tarde.- Continuo George.

-Sin problemas.- Dijo esta vez Sirius.- Lo único si no os importaría, podrías traernos una lista, con las ideas y inventos que tengáis. Quizá podamos ayudaros con algo, se nos da bien. Los dos llevamos el gen bromista en la sangre.

-Sin problemas.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.- Y llevaremos algún objeto de muestra.- Acabo uno de ellos.

-Si muy interesante, pero los aurores están por llegar, que ambos salgan de allí ya.- Les grito Tonks, que había ido con los aurores para no levantar sospechas.

-Bueno sería conveniente que os valláis.- Dijo Harry rápidamente al escuchar a Tonks.- Los aurores están por llegar y no queréis dar muchas explicaciones verdad?

-No, no queremos.- Dijo George.

-Luego nos vemos.- Les dijo Fred antes de que ambos se desaparecieran. A los pocos segundos de que esto sucediera una veintena de aurores apareció en la zona.

-Bueno juguemos a la política.- Dijo Harry antes de que él y su padrino se acercaran al auror que estaba al mando, y luego se dirigió al resto.- Nos vemos en casa, la misión un éxito.

-No es que hayamos hecho mucho.- Dijo Amelia.

-Yo iré al cuartel general de la orden.- Dijo Remus.- A ver que se cuenta Dumbledore cuando se entere, y luego iré a la conversación con los gemelos, les vendrá bien ver una cara conocida para que confíen en vosotros.

-Buen trabajo Harry.- Dijo Lily por lo bajo, aunque estaba al borde de las lagrimas, le costaba mucho asimilar, que su hijo su pequeño, se hubiese convertido en un guerrero, un guerrero que no tenía miedo de matar, y que estaba ávido de venganza, tan ávido como ella. Pero aun asi no le gustaba que su hijo, matara a otros seres humanos. Esa discusión que siempre había mantenido con Sirius, y que al final este último había ganado.

Çççççççççççççççççççç

Los gemelos se aparecieron rápidamente en el cuartel general de la orden momentos después de despedirse de Harry y Sirius.

-Que hacemos con esta información?- Le pregunto George a su gemelo.

-Los aurores estaban de camino, y ha sido en medio del callejón Diagon. Es obvio que el ataque llegara a oídos de Dumbledore.- Le respondió Fred.

-Si, pero nadie sabe lo que nosotros hemos hablado con ellos.

-Dices de no decirle a mama, que ellos nos han ofrecido dinero para abrir la tienda.

-Si mama se entera, no podremos ir. Y no tendremos una oportunidad igual en la vida.

-Si pero recuerda lo que siempre dice ojoloco, Alerta Permanente.

-Tu has escuchado lo mismo que yo. Bellatrix, les ha dicho que o se unían o morían. Y ellos han decidido pelear, supongo que son de los nuestros.

-Si ha sido todo un montaje para atraparnos.

-Quien se tomaría tanta molestia para atraparnos. Aparte han matado a tres mortifagos, dudo que se maten entre ellos no, si realmente son mortifagos.

-No sé, ya lo pensaremos, pero con la información que tenemos por ahora, les diremos del ataque pero no de su oferta.- Concluyo Fred, sin darse cuenta de que Remus, se había aparecido justo detrás de ellos, y había escuchado todo. Decidiendo que lo mejor era ir con la verdad por delante, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que no les gustaba de Dumbledore.

-Chicos, Harry y Sirius, son de fiar.- Les dijo Remus. Y ambos le miraron con incredulidad.

-Quien ha dicho Harry y Sirius.- Le dijo Fred haciéndose el tonto.

-Nosotros no sabemos quiénes son esos dos.- Acabo su hermano.

-Si que los conocéis.- Les corto Remus.- Y ellos dos son los que os han ofrecido el dinero.

-Que dices.- Dijo Fred, si algo habían aprendido, era que lo mejor era negarlo todo hasta que se descubriese todo el pastel.

- Un ataque en el callejón Diagon, cinco mortifagos contra Sirius y Harry, uno de ellos era Bellatrix, vosotros habéis atrapado a uno, Harry a matado a dos, y Sirius a otro y Bellatrix se ha desaparecido. Luego os habéis acercado a ellos dos, y ellos os han ofrecido financiación, y habeos quedado hoy en las tres escobas, para hablar.

-Pero…. Como …- Balbucearon los gemelos, no podían creer que Remus supiese todo eso, era imposible

-Tenemos nuestros métodos de conversación, ya os enterareis, pero bueno.- Dijo Remus.- Y obviamente, ya sabéis que yo sé mas sobre esos dos que lo que le hago saber a Albus.

-Bueno entonces son de fiar, dices que cojamos el dinero?- Le pregunto George.

-SI.- Dijo rápidamente Remus.- Pero esa no va a ser la única pregunta que os va a hacer, os preguntaran si queréis pelear.

-Pelear?- Pregunto Fred anonadado.

-Para que entendáis asi más rápido.- Dijo Remus.- Ellos están organizando su propia orden, y os preguntaran si os queréis uniros. Es distinta a esta, ya os darán los detalles más adelante.

-Si queremos.- Dijeron ambos.- Pero porque hacen su propia orden y no se unen a esta.

-Porque no les caen bien que digamos Longbottom y Dumbledore. Pensarlo bien, nos juntaremos a las diez menos cinco aquí, para ir a la reunión.- Y acto seguido Remus se dirigió a la casa, peor antes de llegar fue interrumpido por la pregunta de los gemelos, que era de un tema delicado.

-Si no les cae bien Longbottom, crees que si les pedimos ayuda, nos ayudaran a salvar a Ginny de casarse con Longbottom?- Remus antes de contestar, miro a todos los lados, era un tema delicado, un tema del cual ninguno se había dado cuenta.

-Ese tema es delicado.

-Pero tenemos que ayudarla, es nuestra hermana, y le van a forzar a hacer algo que no quiero. No queremos perder a nuestra hermana.

-No la perderéis, pero mirar.- Empezó Remus, volviendo a mirar alrededor.- Mirar, el tema de vuestra hermana, es medio tabú. Para que os hagáis una idea, el camino de vuestra hermana y el de Harry se han cruzado en algún momento, y Harry le cogió un cariño especial a vuestra hermana. Harry como habéis comprobado es poderoso, pero muy impulsivo. Entre su madre, Sirius y yo, conseguimos que nos prometiera que no iría a buscarla, pero si por algún casual se entera, de los planes que tienen los Longbottom para ella, se presentaría en esta casa con todo su poder para llevársela, y no nos conviene eso. No os preocupéis por vuestra hermana, la salvaremos.

-Lo que nos estás diciendo es que, ese Harry.- Dijo Fred, ahora ya no tan seguro de si le gustaba mucho.- Vendría aquí para salvarla de Longbottom, pero luego le daría el mismo un destino parecido.

-No.- Dijo rápidamente Lupin.- Si que es cierto que a Harry le gustaría que vuestra hermana se convirtiera en su esposa con el tiempo. Si le gustaría, le encantaría, vuestra hermana en poco menos de unos minutos le robo el corazón. Pero Harry jamás la forzaría a nada, nunca. Aparte que conociendo a Harry, no tendrá ningún problema en hacer que Ginny se enamore rápidamente de él.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto ahora un alarmado George.

-Harry es muy encantador, y las chicas suelen caer rendidas a sus pies, pocas pueden resistirse a sus encantos.- Dijo Remus entre risitas, aunque luego frunció el ceño.- El muy capullo flirtea con Tonks siempre que puede, y ella dice, que si no estuviera casada conmigo, No le importaría nada tener un romance con él.

-No nos estas dando una buena carta de presentación.- Dijo ahora Fred.

-Es que no la tiene.- Dijo Remus ahora riendo.- Pero si conozco lo suficiente a Harry, es que es noble hasta decir basta, jamás le haría daño a vuestra hermana. De todas maneras ya lo juzgareis vosotros mismos. Pero al tema, porque si en algún momento Sirius y yo nos despistamos durante la reunión, os preguntara por vuestra hermana. Siempre que nos veía a Tonks o a mi nos preguntaba, y a vosotros mas sabiendo que sois sus hermanos. No le digáis nada con respecto a ese tema. Ya nos sorprende que no lo sepa por algún otro método. Bueno tener eso en cuenta, y preparaos para hacer una buena presentación, Harry y Sirius les encantan las bromas seguro que tendremos una noche divertida.

Çççççççççççççççççççççç

Era la hora en la que habían quedado los gemelos con Remus y estaban esperándolo. Cuando él se apareció de la nada.- Estáis listos?- Les pregunto Remus, a lo que los gemelos asintieron.- Bien entonces vamos.- Acto seguido Remus empezó a andar en dirección al punto de aparición seguido de cerca por los gemelos. Después de aparecerse entraron al bar, Remus saludo con la mano a Rosmerta la cual le devolvió el saludo, y acto seguido ella le devolvió el saludo.

-Ir al baño y esperarme allí.- Al escucharlo, lo gemelos hicieron lo que les mandaban, mientras con la mirada, buscaban a Harry y a Sirius, de los cuales no había ni la mas mínima huella. Cuando llevaban esperando más de un minuto en el baño, apareció Remus.- Les he borrado la memoria, a los pocos que os han visto. No podemos andarnos con tonterías.- Añadió cuando los gemelos le miraron con cara rara. Sirius se acerco a una esquina del baño, y toco con su varita una combinación de azulejos. Cuando acabo, una puerta se formo delante de ellos, por la cual entraron, para encontrar, un salón privado, en el cual ya se encontraban Harry y Sirius.

-Ya era hora, ya pensaba que iba a tener que soportar a este toda la noche yo solo.- Dijo Harry consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de Remus, y un quejido por parte de Sirius.- A nuestros nuevos amigos. Que tal estáis? Sentaos, hoy invita Sirius.-Les dijo Harry con una sonrisa cuando vio a Fred y George. A la vez que con un movimiento de su varita, tres sillas se echaban para atrás, dejando sitio para sentarse y en ese sitio aparecieron tres vasos, y la botella de Whisky envejecido de Ogden, se movía hacia los vasos, llenándolos.

-Les daréis alguna explicación antes que nada no?- Les dijo Remus mientras se sentaba y tomaba un trago de su vaso.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro bar particular. Estamos aquí, para evitar que oídos indiscretos escuchen nuestra conversación. Y porque podemos montar toda la bulla que queramos sin que Rosmerta se cabree.

-Ella sabe de la existencia de esto?- Pregunto Fred.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Harry.- Ella nos dijo como se entraba.

-Queremos luchar.- Dijeron de pronto los gemelos.

-Perdonad?- Dijo Sirius después de haberse atragantado.- Queréis que?

-Que queremos luchar.- Volvieron a repetir los gemelos.- Remus nos ha contado que tenéis vuestra propia orden y nosotros queremos entrar.- Acto seguido tanto Sirius como Harry miraron mal a Remus, esto no era como habían previsto la conversación.

-No me miréis asi.- Dijo Remus.- Se estaban planteando el que esto fuese una trampa, y no tenían tan claro el venir.

-En fin.- Se resigno Harry.- Cuanto sabéis de oclumancia?

-Ocluque?- Pregunto Fred.

-Genial.- Bufo por lo bajo Sirius.- Oclumancia, el arte de evitar la legremancia.- Al ver que los gemelos seguían sin entender.- Evitar el que las personas puedan leerte la mente.

-Pueden leernos la mente?- Pregunto un sorprendido George.

-Porque no me sorprende.- Bufo Harry.- Ambas cosas están consideradas artes oscuras, pero bueno, la oclumancia sirve para evitar que la gente vea tus pensamientos. Si queréis luchar con nosotros deberéis aprenderla, es más si queréis luchar en general debéis aprenderla. Muchos mortifagos saben legremancia, y si sois incapaces de evitar que ellos entren en vuestras mentes mientras peleáis estáis muertos.

-Esta bien aprenderemos rápido.- Dijo George.- Y luego podremos pelear.

-No es solo eso.- Dijo Sirius.- No solo los mortifagos usan legremancia.

-No os preocupéis.- Dijo Remus.-Ni Dumbledore, ni Snape han ido hoy por ahí, y nadie más es capaz de hacerlo sin que ellos lo noten. Pero si, que no sepáis oclumancia supone un problema ahora mismo.

-Nos estáis diciendo que Dumbledore nos lee la mente?- Dijo un George que estaba alucinado.

-A la mas mínima opción.- Dijo Sirius simplemente.- A si sabe cuáles son vuestras intenciones y si le estáis mintiendo.

-A ti también te lo hace?- Le preguntaron esta vez a Remus.

-Él sabe que yo sé algo de oclumancia, por lo que no suele entrar tan a menudo, pero un arte de la oclumancia, es dejar que entren pero solo enseñarles lo que quieren ver, y no tus verdaderas intenciones. Lo que hace Snape con Voldemort o con Dumbledore, todavía no sabeos donde están sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Entonces que hacemos?- Dijo George.- No podemos evitar a Dumbledore constantemente, y tampoco queremos que lea esto, quiero decir fastidiaría vuestros planes.

-Si hay algo que podamos hacer.- Dijo Sirius.- Podemos crear nosotros mismos una barrera, y dejarla allí, hasta que vosotros seáis capaces de protegerla por vosotros mismos.

-Bien pues adelante.- Dijo Fred.

-Estáis seguros que queremos hacer eso.- Les dijo Harry a Remus y Sirius.- Dumbledore ya se ha encontrado con una de esas barreras, si encuentra dos más sospechara.

-Que barrera pusiste tu, nunca nos lo dijiste.- Dijo esta vez Sirius.

-Una completa, si alguien quería entrar en su mente, lo único que vería seria, bueno ya lo sabéis.- Contesto Harry.

-Espera un segundo.- Dijo de repente Fred.- George no te acuerdas, después de lo del ministerio, como Dumbledore siempre estaba furioso, después de hablar con Ginny.

-Es cierto, y sabemos que este y Ginny se habían cruzado.- Para después ambos girarse a mirar a Harry. Y acabar la frase los dos juntos.- Tú eres el guerrero con la máscara de una pantera!

-Jaguar, es un jaguar no una pantera.- Dijo por lo bajo Harry, de manera que solo Sirius lo escucho y acto seguido se rio.

-Creo que me he ido de la lengua.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Tú crees.- Dijo Harry irónicamente.

-Entonces vosotros sois, los otros guerreros enmascarados.- Volvieron a decir los gemelos cada mas excitados.- Nosotros queremos luchar con vosotros, haremos lo que haga falta.

-Primero, yo era uno de esos guerreros enmascarados, aquí el señor Lupin, se salto esa batalla, para hacerle creer a Dumbledore que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. El papel de Remus es muy importante. Dijo Sirius.- Segundo luchareis a nuestro lado, cuando estéis preparados, no queremos que os maten, por lo tanto una vez controléis la oclumancia, os entrenaremos para pelear. Hasta entonces, os limitareis a estudiar oclumancia y a preparar la tienda que vais a abrir.

-Vamos a abrir una tienda?- Pregunto Fred, que por la excitación habían olvidado el motivo por el cual estaban allí.

-No estábamos aquí para esto.- Dijo Harry, que metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco una llave.- Esta llave abre una cámara en Gringotts, en esa cámara hay 3.000 galeones, aparte hemos comprado una tienda en el callejón Diagon, donde pondréis vuestro local. La tienda es la que está a lado de Florean Fortescue, un sitio estratégico, para que los niños que compren un helado, acto seguido vallan a ver vuestro escaparate.

-Genial.- Dijeron ambos gemelos.- Con eso tenemos para empezar nuestro negocio seguro, no os arrepentiréis, os devolveremos todo el dinero que hayáis gastado en nosotros mas intereses.

-No hace falta.- Dijo esta vez Sirius.- Nosotros no queremos dinero, nos sale por vuestras orejas, preferimos llegar a un trato.

-Lo que queráis.- Dijeron los dos gemelos.

-Sabemos que hasta ahora habéis estando inventado para la orden, ahora inventareis para nosotros.- Dijo Remus

-Eso es lógico.- Dijo Fred.- Aparte los de la orden ya no tendrán acceso a nuestros inventos.

-No.- Dijo Harry.- Seguiréis dejando que la orden tenga acceso, os recuerdo que media familia vuestra está en la orden, sería ilógico que de la noche a la mañana dejarais de proveerlos.

-Lo que si os vamos a pedir a cambio del dinero, es acceso ilimitado a vuestra tienda y vuestros productos.- Dijo Sirius.- Me explico. Crearemos un puerta oculta, que solo nosotros sabremos, y asi en cualquier momento nosotros podremos entrar a la tienda y coger lo que queramos. Os apuntaríamos en un papel lo que hemos cogido y punto.

-Me parece completamente justo.- Dijo Fred.

-Entonces trato hecho?- Dijo Harry, mientras les entregaba la llave de la cámara.

-Trato hecho.- Dijo George mientras cogía la llave.

-La tienda, necesita por lo menos una semana de trabajo, les diereis a los de la orden que el dinero os lo hemos dado nosotros como agradecimiento por salvarme la vida en la batalla de hoy, y que ni siquiera sabíamos de vuestra intención de abrir la tienda.- Dijo Harry.

-Pero si no te hemos salvado?- Dijo Fred.- Los tenias perfectamente controlados.

-Si pero eso ellos no lo saben.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Mañana os enviaran una notificación desde Gringotts con esa noticia. Por lo que se de vuestra madre, insistirá, en que haya algún miembro capaz de la orden en todo momento mientras trabajáis allí. Y nuestro amigo Remus se ofrecerá voluntario, allí os ayudara con la oclumancia.

-Genial.- Dijo George.- Y les pediremos a Ron y Ginny que prueben los nuevos productos en Hogwarts.- A la mención de Ginny los ojos de Harry comenzaron a brillar, con entusiasmo, mientras que Sirius y Remus se ponían atentos.

-Con respecto a Ginny.- Dijo Harry.

-O mierdas.- Dijo Fred.- Nos habían dicho que no mencionásemos a Ginny.

-Como porque?- Pregunto Harry alarmándose un poco.- Estará bien verdad?.- Los gemelos por toda respuesta señalaron a Remus.

-Harry tranquilo Ginny está bien, solo que les pedí que no la mencionaran para que no te desviaras del tema.- Harry miro con suspicacia a Remus, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Bueno, lo que os iba a decir, no le digáis nada, me gustaría ser yo mismo quien le dijera que yo soy yo. O bueno como sea eso.- Acabo Harry.- Sigue igual de guapa que antes, llevo más de año sin verla, nunca me han dejado acercarme, y en sus cartas no es que revele mucho.

-Cartas que cartas!- Preguntaron exaltados ahora Sirius y Remus.- Nos prometiste que no te pondrías en contacto con ella, la has puesto en peligro inútilmente.

-No os equivoquéis.- Dijo Harry.- Me hicisteis prometer que no fuera a verla, no que no le escribiera cartas.

-Y que hubiera pasado si alguien hubiese leído alguna de esas cartas, o las que ella te contestaba a ti.

-Creéis que soy tonto.- Dijo Harry.- Era imposible que alguien pudiese interceptar mis o sus cartas, y mis cartas estaban encantadas para cinco minutos después de abrirse se quemasen. No había riesgo.- Sirius y Remus se miraron con preocupación, eso era justo lo que temían, pero al parecer Ginny había dejado al margen sus problemas en las cartas, y Harry no sabía nada. Aunque eso duraría poco, y deseaban no estar cerca cuando Harry se enterara.- Bueno cambiemos de tema, habéis traído la lista que os habíamos pedido.- Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

Todos agradecidos por el cambio de tema, empezaron a hablar sobre ese tema, y después de las demostraciones de muchos de los productos, de hablar de algunas ideas, y de que Harry y Sirius expusieran algunas del las suyas. Cada uno fue en dirección a su casa. No sin antes decirles a los gemelos, que en caso de necesitar su ayuda para alguna cosa antes de tiempo Remus sería su enlace. Sirius protegió los recuerdos de esa noche de la mente de los gemelos, y se encomendaron, a Merlín, porque a Dumbledore no se le ocurriera deambular por sus recuerdos para encontrar que tenían una parte de ellos bloqueados a su intromisión.


	3. Chapter 3

El amanecer llego en la mansión Longbottom, y con ella sonó la alarma que los gemelos habían puesto para levantarse antes que los demás. Ambos se removieron en sueños antes de que uno hablase.

-Seguro que es una buena idea, se está también en la cama.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo, te acuerdas que nos prometimos entre todos contar las novedades.

-Pero no podemos contarles todo. Recuerda lo que dijeron.

-Bueno les contamos lo de la batalla. Y con Ginny hablamos más detenidamente.

-Es cierto con Ginny podemos hablar libremente está protegida.

-Tú vas a por las chicas y yo a por Ron.

-Quieto hay. Porque no lo hacemos al revés, yo a por Ron y tu a por las chicas.

-A que viene ese cambio.

-O vamos ambos sabemos que Ron está dormido, pero te recuerdo que las Hermione suele madrugar.

-Ha y tienes miedo de pillarla en la ducha. Y yo que pensaba que eso te gustaría. Ya voy yo a por ellas.

-Encontrarla saliendo de la ducha no me importa exactamente. Tengo que recordarte que es lo que hace Ron casi todas las mañanas cuando se levanta después de un bonito sueño, con nuestra preciosa empollona.

-Lo mismo que tu cuando te levantas después de un sueño con Angelina.- Dijo Fred.- Irte al baño y darle a la manivela.

-Y si estas solo en el cuarto?

-Ni te levantas de la cama.

-Y si me encuentro con que Hermione está en el baño, y su compañera de cuarto ha tenido un sueño bonito.

-Oh. Entiendo. No sería bonito encontrar a nuestra hermanita en una situación asi. Pero tú crees, es pequeña.

-Nosotros llevábamos dos años haciéndolo por lo menos cuando teníamos su edad. Es normal que lo haga. Pero no preguntaremos.

-Entonces como los hacemos?

-Yo voy a por Ron, te hecho un obscura, no te impide la aparición, y si están despiertas y en situación comprometedora tendrán tiempo a vestirse sin que tu veas nada.

-Hecho.- Acepto el gemelo, tomaron las precauciones y se aparecieron cada uno en su dirección. Cuando volvieron a su cuarto, llevaban acompañantes recién levantados. Aunque Hermione estaba un poco cabreada.

-Todo bien hermanito, no estaban en situaciones comprometedoras?

-Bueno, estaban las dos dormidas, pero como no veía, intentando despertarlas, me he caído encima de Hermione. Y ha tenido la mejor forma de despertar posible.- Esto causo unas risitas de parte de su hermano gemelo y Ginny, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas de la furia.

-Eso lo dirás por ti.- Bufo Hermione.- Y de todas maneras porque nos habéis levantado?

-Bueno veréis ayer tuvimos un bonito encuentro en el callejón Diagon, un encuentro en el que hoy se hablara en los periódicos y en la orden estoy seguro.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto una ahora interesada Hermione.

-Veréis.- Empezó George.- Nosotros estábamos en el callejón, comprando unas cosas, y buscando inversor, cuando hubo un alboroto en la calle. Nos fijamos haber que pasaba, y lo que vimos no nos gusto nada.

-Dos hombres. Bueno adolescente y hombre.- Continúo Fred.- Estaban rodeados por cinco mortifagos. Empezaron a hablar, y de repente uno de los mortifagos se quito la máscara.

-Y quien era?- Pregunto Ron.

-Sin interrupciones por favor.- Dijo George.- Bueno se quito la máscara y resulto que era Bellatrix Lestrange.- Esto causo varios grititos en la sala, Ron y Hermione nunca se habían cruzado con la bruja, pero Ginny si la había visto, aunque en lo que ella vio no le pareció tan buena y peligrosa como la pintaban.- Bueno nos asustamos un poco, pero nos acercamos un poco, por la espalda sin que nos vieran.

-Estáis locos.- Salto de pronto Hermione.- Podían haberos matado.

-Si pero nosotros queremos luchar recuerdas.- Le espeto George.- Y si queremos luchar asumimos el riesgo de que en alguna batalla podemos morir.

-No era vuestra batalla.- Siguió Hermione.

-Hermione déjalo, están bien no?- Le corto Ron, con lo que se gano una mala cara por parte de ella.

-Bueno pues, después de alguna frase, estilo uniros o morir, de repente los dos se movieron rápidamente y antes de que los mortifagos o nosotros mismos nos diésemos cuenta, dos de los mortifagos, estaban muertos en el suelo.

-Has dicho muertos?- Dijo una ahora pálida Hermione.

-Si muertos.- Dijo George.- No tienen miedo a matar.

-Es lógico.- Dijo Ginny.- Ellos no van a dudar en matarte, yo tampoco les daría oportunidad.

-Bueno.- Dijo Fred.- Al punto, después de matarlos, el más viejo empezó a pelear contra Bellatrix, mientras que el joven peleaba contra los otros dos. Fred, o era George, bueno uno de nosotros le hecho una de nuestras bomba trampas, ya sabéis las que te atan. Pues dejo a uno atado, y el joven aprovechando la distracción mato al otro. Luego Bellatrix huyo.

-Muy interesante y muy bonita historia.- Dijo Ron.- Pero quienes eran?

-Sirius Black y Harry Potter.- Dijo George.- ahora ya sabemos quiénes son.

-Bueno y?- Pregunto Hermione.- Nos interesa uno de ellos va a ser nuestro profesor.

-Muy majos, pero sabemos poco de ellos. Cuidado con Harry vosotras dos.- Dijo George.- Me parece que es un rompecorazones, tendrá a todas las chicas de Hogwarts a sus pies nada más llegar. Ese rollo de chico malo os gusta mucho.

-Como que rollo de chico malo?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Chico con pendiente, como Bill, bonita sonrisa, encantador, es guapo.

-No sabía que erais desviados.- Dijo Ron con sonrisa.- Ahora me explico porque pasáis tanto tiempo juntos.

-Y nos lo dice el chico que con 17 años, no ha tenido novia.

-Oye!- Se quejo este mientras los demás reían.

-Nosotros sabemos que chicos son una amenaza.- Dijo Fred.

-Y sin duda alguna, a ese no le dejo solo cerca de Angelina.- Termino George.

-Y que queréis decirnos con eso?- Pregunto Ron.

-No creo que esos dos se unan a la orden.- Dijo Fred.

-Podrían, dan la talla en lo valiente, loco y buenos luchadores.- Finalizo George.

-Entonces porque no se van a unir?- Dijo Ron que no lo pillaba.

-Los han matado a los mortifagos sin dudar, ese no es el estilo de la orden.- Dijo Hermione.

-Y no parecen la clase de personas que se dejaran influenciar por Dumbledore.- Dijo George.

-No necesitamos otro Dumbledore con uno tenemos suficiente.- Dijo con un bufido Ginny.

-Bueno no podemos deciros nada mas.- Dijo George.- Pero esos dos no se parecían en nada a Dumbledore, son otra clase de persona.

-Bueno algo mas.- Dijo Ron.- Tengo hambre y quiero desayunar.

-Ronald!- Le espeto Hermione.

-Que?- Contesto él.- No es algo en lo que tengamos voz y voto.

-Algo más?- Les pregunto Hermione a los gemelos, mientras le daba la espalda a Ron.

-No.- Dijeron los dos, y a la que los tres más jóvenes se dirigían a la salida de la habitación, Fred le cogió la mano a Ginny y le hizo unos gestos de que se quedase aquí.

-Ron, Hermione!- Dijo Ginny al entender lo que le decía su hermano.- Ir yendo, tengo que hablar con mis dos hermanitos sobre una broma que me gastaron, y quisiera privacidad.- Al escuchar esto, los dos se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la habitación. Nada más salir, Fred cerró la puerta, y puso varios hechizos insonorizadores.

-Que pasa, para tantas precauciones?- Les pregunto Ginny.

-Bueno hay unas cuantas cosas que no podíamos comentar delante de ellos.- Dijo Fred.- Y necesitamos ayuda.

-Cuanto sabes de oclumancia?- Pregunto Fred.

-A que viene esa pregunta?- Respondió Ginny.

-Bueno tenemos nuestras razones.- Dijo Fred.- Y nos gustaría aprender.

-Y que os hace pensar que yo se oclumancia?- Siguió preguntando Ginny.

-Sabemos que has estado estudiando oclumancia.- Dijo George, pero al ver la cara de su hermana decidió darle mas información.- Lo que no les hemos contado, es que después de la batalla, quedamos para hablar con ellos en privado, y nos ofrecieron uniros a su pequeño grupo contra Vol…, bueno ya sabes.

-Os ofrecieron uniros a la orden?- Les pregunto un incrédula Ginny.

-No es la orden, es algo paralelo, pero distinto. No son leales a Dumbledore, es mas por como hablaban de él, no les caía nada bien.- Respondió George.

-Y queremos aprender oclumancia para proteger nuestros pensamientos de él.- Acabo George.

-Eso no explica como sabéis que yo sé, o he estudiado oclumancia.- Durante un segundo los dos se miraron, y pusieron ojitos. Y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Se va a cabrear.- Dijo uno.

-Lo entenderá.- Dijo el otro.

-Es justo lo que nos ha dicho, que no le dijésemos.

-No tenemos alternativa.

-No le diremos quien exactamente, solo parte.

-Vale.

-Bueno habéis acabado? Yo sigo aquí y escuchando todo.- Les corto su hermana, los gemelos se miraron resoplaron y Fred hablo.

-El que te ha estado enviado cartas que después se queman, te envía saludos hermanita.- Esto dejo a Ginny completamente en blanco, no podía ser, no podía,.

-Jaguar…- Dijo por lo bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los gemelos le escucharan.

-Si.- Respondió uno de ellos, la verdad es que poco le importaba a Ginny en ese momento.

-Quien es? Donde esta? Como os conoce?- Y cuantas preguntas más salieron disparadas de la boca de Ginny.

-Ginny, no podemos decirte nada mas, le prometimos que no te diríamos absolutamente nada de nada. El mismo quería contarte todo esto.

-Cuando?- Dijo Ginny con esperanza.

-Pronto.- Dijo Fred.- Vuestros caminos se cruzaran pronto a no ser que algo muy malo ocurra.

-Ginny porque no le dijiste nada de tus temas con Longbottom?- Le pregunto George.

-Se lo habéis dicho?- Dijo ahora una preocupada Ginny.

-No, él todavía no lo sabe, nos avisaron que no se lo dijésemos.- Contesto Fred.

-Quien?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Secreto y contesta a nuestras preguntas.

-No le dije nada con respecto a Longbottom, porque tengo miedo que deje de interesarse por mí. No tenía pinta de tener a Longbottom en mucho aprecio. Y creerme su recuerdo y su promesa es lo único que me mantiene aquí.

-Que promesa?- Pregunto George

-Que volvería a buscarme.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa soñadora.- Que prometió que me llegado el momento, dentro de unos años, me dijo queme buscaría. Sueño muchas veces con que viene a buscarme, y me lleva muy lejos. Me siento como una niña pequeña en esos momentos, pero no puedo evitarlo.- Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos.

-Ginny, él tiene todas las intenciones de cumplir esa promesa.-Dijo Fred.

-Y aunque no te lleve muy lejos. Si creemos que te librara de Longbottom.

-Entonces creéis que en la siguiente carta debo decírselo?- Dijo una entusiasmada Ginny. Que quería ya irse a su cuarto para escribir la carta, que después le haría llegar.

-No!- Exclamaron los gemelos, asustando un poco a Ginny.- No se digas.- Acabo Fred.

-Porque?- Les reto Ginny, poniendo las manos en su cintura en una perfecta imitación de su madre.

-Porque si el se entera de eso.- Empezó George con miedo.- Fastidiaría todo el plan que tienen.

-Si es lo único que nos han pedido todavía.- Siguió Fred.- Nos han dado mucho, y por ahora solo nos han pedido guardar el secreto, secreto que ya hemos traicionado y que aprendamos oclumancia.

-Si que os han dado?- Dijo Ginny.

-Nos dejan pelear.- Dijo Fred.- Y nos han dado el dinero suficiente para abrir nuestro negocio. Ginny nos han dado, una tienda y miles de galeones, y no nos piden nada a cambio, solo que guardásemos ese secreto. Porque pelear no nos lo han pedido, les hemos pedido nosotros que nos dejen pelear, y tienen intención de prepararnos ellos mismos para pelear.

-Enseñarnos verdaderamente, a pelear, atacar y defendernos. Lo que Dumbledore no quiere que sepamos.- Acabo George.- Por favor Ginny no nos vendas

-Solo una pregunta?- Dijo Ginny, no quería ilusionarse.- Tiene los ojos azules?

-Ginny no nos gustan los chicos.- Dijo Fred pensando que asi evitarían la pregunta.- No nos fijamos en sus ojos.

-Si y a las chicas las miráis a las tetas. Pero si realmente le habéis visto, es imposible que no os fijaseis en sus preciosos ojos azules.- Sentencio Ginny ahora un poco desilusionada.

-Ahora nos preguntamos nosotros a quien has visto tú? O si el que vimos era la misma persona. Porque no tenía los ojos azules.- Sentencio George mirando a su hermano con sorpresa, justo para después recibir un abrazo de su hermana, que estaba medio llorando.

-Se que sus ojos no eran azules. Solo era una prueba. No quiero ilusionarme.

-Verdes.- Dijo Fred, para acto seguido recibir el abrazo de su hermana que ahora le abraza a él.

-Dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas.- Dijo Ginny que estaba a punto de sucumbir a las lágrimas.

-Si de ese color.- Dijo Fred.

-Por favor.- Dijo Ginny.- Excusarme del resto, necesito tiempo para mí. Decirles que no me encuentro bien.

-Y a Hermione y Ron?- Pregunto Fred.

-Decirles que no estoy de humor como para enfrentar a los Longbottom, que estoy pensando en mi salvador, lo que es verdad.- Dijo Ginny y acto seguido fue directa a su cuarto.

Çççççççççççççççççççççç

Ginny acaba de llegar a su cuarto para tumbarse en su cama y coger el peluche que tenía en ella. El tema de Jaguar en su casa, era tema vedado. Y en esa casa mas. Hermione le había comprado, un peluche con forma de Jaguar, su madre al verlo lo había tirado a la basura y no pudo recuperarlo. Las navidades eran la siguiente semana, y Tonks, le regalo un león de peluche. Ese peluche sí que lo aprobó su madre, lo que no sabía, es que entre Ginny y Tonks, lo habían tuneado poco después. Entre las dos habían conseguido que el león perdiera su melena y lo habían pintado de negro como el verdadero jaguar.

La verdad es que eso era muy raro. Todavía recordaba como él se había enfadado un poco cuando le dijo que le encantaba su forma de pantera, y él le respondió que era un Jaguar. Gracias a Hermione se había informado sobre esos animales, y muy pocos jaguar eran negros.

Pero todavía recordaba él día que lo conoció, Longbottom les había convencido para ir al ministerio, la semana anterior a las navidades de su cuarto año. El muy hipócrita les había engañado y había conseguido que le acompañasen al departamento de misterios a buscar esa dichosa profecía. Les había dicho que en ese momento estaba desprotegida. En una de sus visiones había visto como Voldemort le decía eso a unos de sus seguidores, que ese día la orden no la estaba protegiendo y que ellos irían a recogerla mucho mas tarde. Todo eso les llevo a una trampa, gracias a una idea de Hermione habían conseguido evitar, la primera escaramuza, en la segunda por desgracia, no tuvieron tantas distracciones y Luna, Ron y Hermione fueron aturdidos, al ver el problema ella decidió coger a Longbottom y sacarlo de esa sala, mientras él llevaba la profecía, gracias a esa idea, sus amigos quedaron a salvo, pero ahora ella y Longbottom estaban rodeados delante de un velo negro que le ponía los pelos de punta. Valla idea la suya, quería poner a sus amigos a salvo, y ahora era ella la que estaba bastante jodida. Todavía recordaba todo lo que paso con exactitud.

-Flashback-

Ahí se encontraba ella, con Longbottom como única compañía, y completamente rodeados de mortifagos, dirigidos por el propio Lucius Malfoy, como odiaba a ese hombre y a su pequeño bastardo. Bueno a lo que iba, ahí se encontraba ella, rodeada, y aunque no tenía intención de rendirse, si sabía cuando una batalla estaba perdida, y a no ser que sucediese un milagro se acabo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno.- Dijo Lucius alargando las palabras como era habitual en él.- Creo que este jueguecito se ha acabado.

-Que te crees tú eso.- Le espete, aunque muy voz sonó segura, por dentro no lo estaba. Esto causo carcajadas entre los mortifagos, maldita sea, ni siquiera eran de los buenos, los habían destrozados una docena de mortifagos, de los cuales solo uno era algo buen duelista.

-Mirar la pequeña comadreja tiene agallas.- Respondió Lucius causando más carcajadas.- Pero bueno, la verdad es que el señor tenebroso tiene planes para los dos. Y no quiere que os matemos, una pena a mi pesar.- Eso era nuevo, es cierto que ninguno de ellos había usado más que aturdidores, pero eso significaba que podía pelear sabiendo que ellos no iban a matar, eso por lo menos le daba algo de seguridad.- Muy Longbottom te propongo un trato.

-Que trato?- Pregunto Neville, yo le mire escandalizada, no pensaría la verdad que estos idiotas teniendo la batalla ganada les iban a hacer un trato aceptable.

-El señor tenebroso, quiere matarte el mismo, bueno que asi sea, si nos entregas la profecía y la chica podrás irte con tus amiguitos?- La chica como que la chica, mi cabeza daba vueltas a mil por hora, no me vendería a mi o alguno de los otros verdad, o mierda estaba verdaderamente jodida.

-Que chica?- Pregunto Longbottom.

-La comadreja.- Mierda grito mi cabeza, ahora estaba verdaderamente asusta.

-Quieres que te deje que te lleves a Ginny, y la profecía, a cambio de mi vida, y la del resto?- Pregunto Longbottom.

-Exacto, por razones que desconocemos el señor tenebroso, quiere a esa traidora de la sangre, y la profecía, tú y el resto de tus amigos podéis iros.

-Tengo tu palabra?- Pregunto Longbottom. PERO QUE! Grito mi cabeza, me estaba vendiendo el muy hipócrita, me estaba entregando, pero será capullo el maldito Longbottom, y mama quiere que me case con él, antes que gane Voldemort. Alce la varita para pelear contra los mortifagos, aunque sea moriría o lo que sea peleando pero Longbottom la había desarmado, y tenía ahora su varita en la mano. Le había atacado por la espalda, el muy capullo.

-Tienes my palabra. Y veo que aceptas la oferta.- Dijo Malfoy con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara, yo me di media vuelta, y hice lo único que se me ocurrió, intente correr, pero Malfoy me había atado antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos. Y luego se dirigió a dos de sus mortifagos.- Tu coge la profecía, y tu a la chica.- Longbottom, me miro parecía que sentía pena, el muy cabronazo.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero yo soy más importante.- Le dijo, yo por toda respuesta hice lo único que se me ocurrió, le escupí.

-Que te jodan Longbottom. Ninguno de los que hemos venido hubiésemos dejado a nadie atrás. Espero que te jodan, bien jodido Longbottom. Es ese tiempo, uno de los mortifagos le había quitado la profecía a Longbottom, y el otro estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí. De repente se escucho un ruido en la puerta que estaba abierta, y todos se giraron hacia allí alerta, y yo con esperanza, pero no vi a nadie allí.

-No esperéis refuerzos.- Dijo Malfoy entre risas, para cuando llegue la orden, nosotros estaremos muy lejos de aquí.- Y entonces lo sentí más que verlo, y antes de escucharlo, sabía que había alguien cerca mío, alguien que me protegería. Y entonces hablo.

-No te equivoques Malfoy esto acaba de empezar.- Era una voz que sin duda alguna no era su verdadera voz, estaba distorsionada por algún hechizo, pero poco le importaba a ella. Alguien había venido a salvarla. Luego lo vio, se quito un hechizo desilusionador, y allí estaba, un hombre, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, llevaba una ropa negra, de una tela que nunca había visto, se pegaba a su cuerpo, era negra como la noche, llevaba una capucha, pero donde debería estar el rostro había una máscara, una máscara que representaba a un animal, era un felino y parecía que estaba rugiendo y enseñando los diente, donde estaban los ojos había una especie de lentes completamente negra, que no dejaban ver lo que había detrás, lo único de carne que podía ver eran sus manos.- La batalla empieza ahora.- Acto seguido le pego una patada al mortifago que había cogido la profecía y lo mando a través del velo, profecía incluida. Para mi sorpresa, ni la profecía ni el mortifago, aparecieron al otro lado. Luego me entere, que tanto el mortifago como la profecía, habían ido algún sitio, de donde no había vuelta, el velo de la muerte le llamaban, si los cruzabas se acabo. Pero los mortifagos no se quedaron quietos. Lucius le lanzo lo que supongo que era la maldición asesina, porque era verde, y los resultados que tuvieron. El rayo verde, iba directo a la espalda de este personaje, pero él no se quedo quieto. Cogió al mortifago que estaba cerca mío, y de un empujón, lo uso de escuda, mientras con su varita me libraba de sus atadura.

El mortifago recibió el rayo, y acto seguido de desplomo como una marioneta a la que le cortan los cables. Otras tres figuras, aparecieron de la nada, como la anterior, estaban en vez de mi salvador, iban completamente vestidas de blanco, y las mascaras eran blancas también. La batalla empezó en la sala. La figura negra, se acerco a mí rápidamente.

-Vamos pelirroja arriba.- Me cogió la mano, y me ayudo a levantarme, En cuanto su piel estuvo en contacto con la mía, sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, pero estábamos en medio de una batalla y no me iba a poner a averiguar lo que era. Me ayudo a ponerme en pie, y le grito a Longbottom que nos siguiera. Nos llevo a la puerta más cercana. En el camino, él iba bloqueando todas las maldiciones que se acercaban a nosotros, y Longbottom, le iba acosando a preguntas de donde estaba su profecía, a medio camino al parecer se harto y encontró un momento para silenciarlo. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, se giro hacia mí, y me explico el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar al atrio del ministerio.

-En cuanto lleguéis a la chimenea quiero que os valláis lo más rápido posible, y lo más lejos posible, a un sitio seguro.

-No hemos venido nosotros solos.- Le dijo apresuradamente, no me iba a ir dejando al resto tirados en una habitación, todavía en peligro.- Tres personas venían con nosotros.

-Lo sé.- Me respondió.- Están a salvo, los han llevado a San Mungo, y ahora iros. Nosotros nos encargamos de esta escoria.- Acto seguido fue a volver a la batalla, pero antes se giro y me dijo algo más.- Cuídate pelirroja.- Yo me sonrojé sin saber porque. Acto seguido con Longbottom por compañía, me dirigí al atrio, ya habíamos llegado a esa planta, habíamos cruzada la ultima puerta y entrado a la sala de las chimeneas, cuando Longbottom, de repente empezó a correr en dirección contraria, yo le mire raro, pero sabiendo que mis amigos estaban a salvo, y que Longbottom me había intentado vender, pensé que le jodan. Me acerque a la chimenea más cercana decidida a irme a casa, cuando de repente las llamas de esa chimenea se pusieron verdes. Bien refuerzos pensé para mí, asi pondrán ayudarles, porque aunque al parecer el solo había podido con dos, todavía quedaban 10, y ella solo había contado 4, contando a la figura negra. Que equivocada estaba, de la chimenea, salió una mujer que reconoció rápidamente, estaba en los poster de más buscados por el ministerio, detrás de ella, apareció, otra figura, una que también reconoció como el marido de la primera. Y luego apareció una tercera figura, una figura era imposible de no reconocer una que le puso todos los pelos de punta. Ahora se encontraba en presencia de Bellatrix y su marido y el propio Voldemort. Y ella se quedo completamente paralizada por el miedo.

Al verla Voldemort sonrió, y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y como pudo empezó a retroceder, pero no podía apartar la vista de ellos.- Valla, valla, valla, mirar a quien tenemos aquí. A la pequeña Ginny Weasley, mi vieja amiga.- Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, y ella volvió a sentir otro escalofrió, rápidamente se llevo la mano al bolsillo, saco su varita, que la figura negra le había quitado a Longbottom de la mano, para devolvérsela. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese levantarla, Voldemort la había desarmado, su varita voló unos metros por detrás de ella.- Me ibas a hechizar pequeña. No es una buena idea.

-Vete de aquí Tom.- Le grite intente correr en dirección a la puerta, pero un hechizo de zancadilla me lo impidió, golpee el suelo de lleno, menudo golpe, rápidamente escanee la sala, mi varita se encontraba a unos cinco metros a mi derecha, pero no podría llegar a ella sin que me hechizaran, ahora sí que estaba perdida.

-Lestrange.- Dijo Voldemort dirigiendo al marido de Bellatrix.- Cógela nos la llevamos. Pero antes pequeña, donde esta Longbottom con la profecía.

-Nunca conseguirás la profecía.- Le grite intentando que mi miedo no se notara en mi voz, pero falle el miedo se notaba y Bellatrix se rio antes de hablar por primera vez.

-Que no la conseguirá. Pequeña traidora a la sangre, es el señor tenebroso, el puede conseguir milagros, puede hacer lo que quiera, no importa vuestros intentos, el conseguirá esa profecía, y luego matara a vuestro querido Longbottom.

-No miente Bellatrix.- Dijo Voldemort.- No Lucius me ha fallado, pagara por ello sin duda alguna, la profecía ha sido destruida, al parecer alguien ha aparecido a presentar batalla allí abajo. Y ha destruido la profecía, me pregunto quién será y porque esconde su rostro. Bueno pagaras por ello ahora un poco.- acto seguido levanto su varita, y murmuro Crucio, y un dolor increíble recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me daba igual que me pasara solo quería que ese dolor terminase. Como el dolor vino paro. Mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, no creía que pudiese moverme en bastante tiempo.- Cógela Lestrange nos vamos de aquí. Los aurores tienen que estar a punto de llegar.- Lestrange se acerco peligrosamente a ella, pero por más que ella quería su cuerpo no respondía, al final acabo con la espalda contra la pared de la fuente. Su varita a unos pocos pasos, pero ahora mismo una distancia inalcanzable. Cuando Lestrange ya había alargado la mano para agarrarla algo negro y a gran velocidad impacto contra Lestrange, y algo ella sintió algo peludo en su hombro derecho. Miro hacia arriba, y allí lo vio. Una pantera negra, eso creo en ese momento. Esta se encontraba en el borde de la fuente, justo encima de su cabeza. Miraba directamente a sus tres enemigos, listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Lo peludo que notaba era la cola del animal. Giro la cabeza para ver a sus atacantes, miro a Bellatrix y Voldemort cuyas sonrisas habían desaparecido, y Lestrange estaba sangrando mucho, por una herida en su costado.

-Que es esto!- Exclamo Voldemort.- Ahora también tenemos que pelear contra animales.- Acto seguido con su varita hizo un sonido parecido al de un cañonazo intentando espantar al animal, pero ella quedo allí.- Vamos vete de aquí animalito o solo encontraras las muerte.- Entonces fue cuando se movió salto hacia delante pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, ya no eran garras, eran pies. Era un animago, y no solo eso era su salvador. Había vuelto para volver a salvarla. Aunque no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer. Allí se encontraban dos de los más mortíferos mortifagos, y el propio Voldemort, del cual se decía que solo Dumbledore podía hacerle frente. Por un momento los tres enemigos al ver la transformación dieron un paso atrás, pero rápidamente recuperaron las posiciones.- Quien te crees que eres? O mejor quien eres?- Le pregunto rápidamente Voldemort.

Mi salvador no respondió, seguía quieto y alerta, esperando. Estaba medio de lado, su vista fija en el objetivo, la mano derecha en la que empuñaba la varita estaba en frente amenazante, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba a su espalda oculta para sus tres enemigos. A mí me pareció una postura un poco extraña de combate, pero bueno, aunque en unos segundos comprendí porque estaba asi. La mano que estaba a su espalda, agarro algo que llevaba atado a la cintura, y lo saco del cinto, un puñal, se disponía a pelear contra ellos tres, y había sacado un puñal. No sabía de que le iba a servir, pero ahora estaba a su merced, y solo él podía salvarla de Merlín sabe que destino.

-Vamos contesta?- Le grito ahora Voldemort.- Quien eres? Y que quieres?- Pero el no contesto.

-No has escuchado al señor…- Empezó a hablar Bellatrix, pero no acabo la frase, porque en ese momento mi salvador se movió, se movió con una agilidad impresionante, y antes de que ninguno dos diésemos cuenta había atacado dos veces. Y yo que creía que estaba loco por coger un puñal, mira lo bien que le había servido, el primer movimiento fue con su mano izquierda, la movió rápido y lo único que pudieron ver fue un destello plateado que se dirigía a Rodolphus Lestrange, este que estaba taponando la herida con una mano, no se movió con suficiente rapidez y el puñal se clavo directamente en du cuello, mientras Bellatrix y Voldemort miraban caer a su marido/esclavo, mi salvador se había vuelto a mover, y el techo encima de la cabeza de Voldemort se vino abajo, creando una pared, y dejando a Voldemort aislado del resto.

Pero Bellatrix no se quedo quieta, al ver esto ataques, ella lanzo la maldición asesina dirección a mi salvador, vi como el rayo se acercaba y el estaba distraído fijando la pared para aislar a Tom. Por un momento pensé que este era el final, pero un de las figuras de la fuente, más exactamente el elfo domestico, salto y se interpuso entre mi salvador y el rayo. Poco quedo de la estatua, pero mi salvador ya había fijado la pared, y tiene aislado por el momento a Tom. Rápidamente se giro hacia Bellatrix y empezó a pelear contra ella. Maldita sea, tenía que ayudarle, por lo que veía, era muy bueno, estaba arrinconando a Bellatrix, pero la pared que había creado ya estaba viniéndose abajo. Voldemort no tardaría en unirse a la lucha, y no podría con los dos juntos. Mire a mi varita, allí se encontraba a unos pasos, asi que decidí que por mucho que me doliese el cuerpo tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle. Empecé a arrastrarme en dirección a mi varita, pero seguía viendo el combate. Mi salvador miro rápidamente a la pared, eso solo podía significar que Voldemort casi estaba allí, tenía que moverme rápido, luego mi salvador hizo algo que nunca había visto, y que no me lo esperaba. Dejo de atacar. Esto pillo por sorpresa tanto a Bellatrix como a mí. Ambas no quedamos estáticas no podía ser, se había rendido.

-Por fin haces algo útil.- Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa.- Únete a nosotros y seremos compasivos.- Bellatrix estaba tan concentrada en no perderlo de vista, que no vio como la varita de mi salvador que estaba apuntando a una de las chimeneas, y como de arriba de esa chimenea el tarro de los polvos Flu, salía disparado contra la cabeza de Bellatrix, la cual cayó al suelo inconsciente. Que ingenioso pensé, mientras una sonrisa se puso en mi cara. Sonrisa la cual duro poco, ya que la pared se vino abajo, y Voldemort volvía a entrar en combate.

Voldemort nada más que cayera la pared, busco a sus aliados, encontró a Rodolphus, en el suelo al redor de un charco de sangre, sin duda alguna muerto, luego vio a Bellatrix, también en el suelo con una herida sangrante en la cabeza. Veía como su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, bueno seguía viva. Luego encaro a mi salvador.

-Impresionante.- Dijo Voldemort.- Has vencido a dos de mis mejores hombres con facilidad. Únete a mí. Tú y yo juntos podemos controlar el mundo.- Mi salvador simplemente le envió un hechizo. Por desgracia Voldemort lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Porque luchas? Poder? Eso puedo ofrecértelo.- Continuo Voldemort.- Dinero? Puedo ofrecerte todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que unirte a mí. Se mi mano derecha y juntos conseguiremos lo que quieras.- Por un momento me entro el pánico, y se aceptaba el trato como Longbottom, aun asi no tenía que pensar seguía arrastrándose hacia su varita, al parecer Voldemort la había olvidado completamente.

Mi salvador no contesto, sino que volvió a atacar, y Voldemort respondió con otro ataque. Si hubiese sido otras circunstancias sin duda alguna habría disfrutado ser la espectadora de este duelo. Todos decían que el duelo más espectacular del mundo había sido, el de su director contra Grindelwald, ella estaba segura que si este duelo no era mejor, por lo menos seria parecido, ya casi había llegado a su varita. Solo le faltaban unos centrimetros. En ese momento vio algo que le congelo la sangre. Un hechizo golpeo la muñeca derecha de su salvado, y vio como su varita caía al suelo, y su mano derecha se llenaba de sangre. Su salvador, pareció dolerse por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Voldemort. Mi salvador se tiro literalmente a por su varita, por desgracia Tom ya lo había previsto y antes de que llegase a su varita la había alegado bastante de él. Mi salvador se giro para encarar a Tom, pero ahora estaba indefenso.

-Eres bueno lo admito.- Dijo Voldemort mientras reía.- Hacia mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no tenía que emplearme a fondo para pelar en un duelo. Pero yo soy Lord Voldemort y soy invencible. Y todos los que se atrevan a retarme sufrirán un doloroso final. Crucio!- tuve que apartar mi mirada, no podía verlo, mi salvador estaba revolcándose de dolor en el suelo, y aunque no gritaba, o si lo hacía yo no lo oía se veía que le dolía tanto como a mí.

Por fin pensé. Cuando mi mano se cerró en torno a la empuñadura de mi varita, cuanto me había costado llegar hasta ella. Me gire y lo que vi me puso los pelos de punta. Mi salvador estaba de rodillas casi mirando al suelo, justo en frente de Voldemort.

-Duele verdad?- Dijo Voldemort mientras sonreía.- Ese es el sitio que te corresponde de rodillas delante de mí. Y ahora muere.- Levanto la varita para matarlo, pero yo ya le estaba apuntando con la mía, y hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, le lance mi maldición mocomurcielagos. Valla maldición, pensé justo después de hacerlo, ellos intentando matarse, y lo mejor mío es esta maldición. Por desgracia Voldemort, se giro en dirección a mí y creó un escudo en el cual reboto mi maldición. Pero ese segundo de distracción fue justo lo que mi salvador necesito para transformarse en pantera otra vez, y morder el brazo extendido de Voldemort mientras que con su zarpa izquierda araña su pecho. Voldemort salió volando y fue a caer justo encima de Bellatrix con un brazo roto y dejando su varita a los pies de la pantera.

En ese momento también, todas las chimeneas del atrio se pusieron verdes, y de ellas salieron un montón de aurores, miembros de la orden, el propio ministro Fudge y Albus Dumbledore. Viendo esto Voldemort cogió la varita de Bellatrix, y se desapareció junto a ella, mi salvador que había vuelto a transformase, había cogido la varita de Voldemort, y creo otra pared como la de antes con los mismos escombros, aislando el atrio de nosotros dos.

M salvador se giro hacia mí. Parecía cansado, y no era para menos, había peleado contra Voldemort, y dos de sus mejores hombres. Mire su muñeca parecía destroza inservible y estaba llena de sangre, es más, gotas de sangre caían al suelo. Se acerco a mí, mientras hizo aparecer unas vendas alrededor de su muñeca, estas rápidamente se pusieron rojas de sangre. Luego llevo su varita a la máscara, y las lentes que había visto desaparecieron al igual que la parte inferior de la boca de la pantera. Dejando ver la parte inferior de su rostro.

-Estas bien?- Me pregunto mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pies.- As sido muy valiente. Pocos se atreven a pelear contra Voldemort.

-Tú eres el que le ha plantado cara yo solo le he lanzado una maldición.- Le dije sonrojándome.

-Maldición sin la cual ahora mismo estaría muerto, asi que gracias.- Me dijo mientras me sonría. Que sonrisa más bonita tenia, por donde van esos pensamientos Ginny.

-Tú me has salvado dos veces hoy. Solo he intentado equiparar un poco las cosas.- Le conteste mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Un momento estaba flirteando con él. Maldita sea lo estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos. Aunque la ultima vez te había dicho que te cuidaras. Si ha si es como te cuidas no quiero saber qué hacer cuando quieres meterte en problemas.

-Porque querría meterme en problemas?- Le pregunte.

-Porque es divertido.- Me contesto, valla contestación, pensé, contestación que me hubiera dado uno de mis hermanos gemelos, estoy flirteando con un bromista. Y ahora que lo pensaba, esos ojos y esa boca. Tenía que ser de alguien joven.- Porque no has seguido a Longbottom, cuando venia para aquí, estaba corriendo en dirección contraria, hubiera pensado que tu estarías con él.- Esto último lo dijo muy serio.

-Habíamos llegado al atrio.- Le conteste.- Y Longbottom de repente empezó a correr en dirección contraía sin decir nada. Tú me habías dicho que cogiese la primera chimenea y me fuese de aquí. Eso iba a hacer, pero me bloquearon el paso. De todas maneras quien eres? Te conozco.

-No, no me conoces. Y no te diré mi nombre, tengo mis razones para querer seguir oculto, es más los del otro lado del muro están intentando echarlo abajo, para apresarme. Lo único que te puedo decir es que soy un chico poco mas mayor que tu, y que me puedes llamar Jaguar.

-Jaguar? Pero si tu forma animaga es una pantera no?

-No!- Casi grito.- Odio cuando me confunden, soy un jaguar. Un jaguar con melanismo vale. Un seis por cierto de los jaguares somos asi. Es racismo sabes. Me discriminan porque soy negro.- Esto último lo dijo casi de risas.

-Me encanta tu forma animaga es muy bonita.- Al decir esto me sonroje, pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Gracias! Si no es mucha molestia te importaría responderme porque narices habéis venido no él idiota de Longbottom directos a una trampa.

-Nos engaño.- Le respondí con resignación lo único que quería era olvidar a Longbottom.- Dijo que aquí había una arma, y que los mortifagos iban a venir a buscarla. Y que nosotros teníamos que ser más rápido, también le enviamos un mensaje a la orden. Pero como ves llegaron tarde. No sé si lo has visto. Pero el idiota de Longbottom, me ha vendido dos veces. El muy capullo.

-Lo he visto. Y también te puede decir que mañana no recordaras nada de eso.

-Como que no?

-Dumbledore te borrara la memoria. No permitirá, que vallas diciendo que Longbottom te ha vendido por su propio pellejo. Eso no sería algo que haría un héroe.

-Maldito capullo. No puedo hacer nada?

-Podría.- Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa.- Si claro que podría. Se enfadaran conmigo pero qué demonios. Puedo proteger tu mente. Y asi además evitare que te lea la mente por asi decirlo.

-Leer la mente?

-Legremancia. Voldemort y Dumbledore son bastante buenos. La razón por la que estáis aquí hoy. Le ha metido una imagen falsa en la cabeza del idiota Longbottom.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y no te puedes defender?

-Oclumancia. Lo cual deberás empezar a estudiar por tu cuenta, no se lo digas a nadie. Ni le digas que te lo enseñen. No confiesa en nadie. Voy a protegerte, yo creare tus escudos, escudos lo suficientemente buenos para mantener a Dumbledore fuera, con los ataque que puede hacerte. Lo que significa que tampoco puede borrarte la memoria.

-Pues hazlo.

-Bueno quizá sea yo quien tenga que borrarte la memoria. Pero no ser porque lo único que quiero es protegerte. Si me lo pides iría al mismísimo infierno en un viaje de ida y vuelta.

-Porque querrías borrarme la memoria.

-Porque ya he hablado de más. Has escuchado mi voz. Sabes que soy joven. Y lo más grave me has visto los ojos.

-Si tus ojos son difíciles de olvidar.- Al decir eso me sonroje que narices te Ginny, piensa con claridad.

-Gracias.- Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.- Mírame a los ojos voy a protegerte y por favor no traiciones mi confianza.- En cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto note algo, algo estaba pasando en mi cabeza, y dolía. Notaba como alguien estaba dentro de ella. Luego dejo de notarlo, pero el dolor de cabeza persistió.- Ya está. Ahora te dolerá un poco la cabeza.

-Me dices.- Le respondí con ironía.

-Ahora nos sale que Ginevra es irónica. O prefieres Ginny.

-Que como?

-Ahora que se que nuestro secreto esta medio a salvo, puedo decirte que conocía tu nombre, y tu edad. Y no te voy a revelar mi fuente.

-Pero me dirás tu nombre.- Le dije poniendo mi mejor carita de pena. El se acerco seductoramente a mi oreja para susurrarme.

-Mi nombre es…- Aquí el muy capullo hizo una pausa, y acerco sus labios a mi oreja y sentí como se movían, pero no escuche ningún sonido.

-No te he escuchado.

-Jaguar.- Me respondió por lo bajito para luego volver a alejarse.

-Ese no es tu verdadero nombre verdad?

-No, no lo es. Pero que conozcas mi nombre es peligroso. Muchos me creen muerto en tu mundo.

-Porque?- Le pregunte esto cada vez era más raro.

-No quieras saber todos los misterios en un día.- Y seguía sonriendo, como era posible que él maldito tuviese tanto control sobre ella.

-Soy impaciente y no me gustan los secretos.

-A nadie le gustan los secretos. Y Dumbledore es el rey de los secretos, pero no me cae bien. Quiere que la gente pelee por su causa. Sin saber a qué se enfrentan en realidad.

-Y tú lo sabes?

-Bastante bien, o eso quiero creer.

-Te tienes que ir- Le dije después de escuchar una explosión que hizo temblar la pared que nos separaba del resto.

-Todavía no pero pronto sí. Me iré en cuanto mis amigos vuelvan. Lo que me recuerda.- Movió la varita que ahora tenía en su mano izquierda, y una figurita, muy parecida a su forma animaga apareció, y la coloco justo en el pecho del cadáver de Lestrange.

-Te volveré a ver?- Le pregunte, no sabía de dónde había salido esa pregunta, pero sabía que quería que la respuesta fuese positiva.

-Eso depende.

-De qué?

-De cómo respondas a mi próxima demanda.

-Cual?-

-Bésame.- Como que le bese, pero será engreído. Ni siquiera he visto su rostro y quiere que le bese. Un momento para. Porque le estoy besando. Maldito cuerpo. Esto es un beso, si esto es beso, que demonios ha estado haciendo Longbottom todas esas veces que casi me ha obligado a besarle. Ahora entiendo a las chicas de mi cuarto cuando decían que un beso era algo exquisito. Sin duda alguna era algo que le encantaba, un plato que quería probar todos los días a ser posible. Estaba disfrutando al máximo si siquiera se había dado cuenta que le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos. Maldito cuerpo suyo que no reaccionaba. Entonces el se separo, poco lo gusto para que nuestros labios no se tocaran.

-Enseguida me iré.- Me dijo, y todas las alarmas de mi cabeza se encendieron a la vez.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Vale Ginevra, ahora pensara que estas desesperada.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Cuando te pregunten diles contra quien peleamos, sabrán que pelle contra Voldemort. No les digas nada de nuestra conversación. Pero si diles que somos de los buenos. Porque nos tacharon de malos.

-Les diré eso.-Dije antes de volver a pegar mis labios contra los suyos, entonces escuchamos unos ruidos a nuestras espaldas. Eran sus amigos como él les había llamado.

-Todos están aturdidos y atados o muertos no tienes que preocuparte el peligro a pasado hace rato. Y ahora me tengo que ir.- Acto seguido se separo de mi, pero yo cabezona como soy me volví a pegar.

-Entonces llévame contigo.- Vale de donde ha salido eso. Ginevra este hombre te hace mal, no piensas cuando estas cerca suyo. El por toda respuesta me volvió a besar, más castamente que antes. Pero luego volvió a separarse.

-No Ginny, yo no seré el causante de separarte de tu familia tienes que quedarte. Y además meterte en muchos problemas en Hogwarts, dale unas cuantas canas mas al viejo ese.- No puede evitar reír.

-Te volveré a ver?- Le pregunte, no pude evitar volver a hacer la pregunta. Él ya había donde el resto de sus amigos, y uno le había palmeado la espalda.

-Volveré a buscarte Ginny, te lo promete. Volveré.- Dicho eso, todos ellos se desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que la barrera caía.

-Fin del flashback-

Muchas preguntas fueran hechas sobre esa noche, y otras más cuando aparecía un mortifago capturado o muerto y la misma figurita en ese escenario, y pocas fueron respondidas. Los escudos que le habían puesto estaban intactos, y como bien le había dicho Jaguar, Dumbledore, intento entrar en su mente muchas veces, todas ellas choco contra la barrera, y ella lo notaba. Cada vez que eso pasaba, su respeto por el directo y los Longbottom decrecía. Hoy en día ya no confiaba en ellos. Y ahora, parece que jaguar había vuelto a cumplir su promesa. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro mientras abrazaba a su Jaguar de peluche.


	4. Chapter 4

Un chico sin camiseta miraba el horizonte de la ciudad en la que se encontraba. Varios tatuajes adornaban su cuerpo. El más llamativo se encontraba en su hombro derecho, Un series de dibujos con formas tribales, a los cuales la gente no encontraba sentido, en cambio alguna clase de persona, veían el significado en él. Sus dos muñecas estaban adornadas en la parte interior por varias runas. Runas que se habían perdido en el tiempo, eran runas élficas, la de la muñeca derecha significa valor, la de la izquierda en cambio significaba honor. Los pantalones cortos, dejaban a la vista otros dos tatuajes en la zona interna de los tobillos, el de la derecha significaba salud, y el de la izquierda suerte.

Una mujer de una belleza impresionante salió de dentro de la casa vestida con pequeño vestido verde, sin mangas. En sus muñecas y tobillos se apreciaban los mismos tatuajes que en el chico. Entre su cabello verde y liso se asomaban sus orejas puntiagudas.

-Aiya! Huinë.- Dijo la chica (1)

-Alasse´ aurë. Aranel!- Le respondió el chico (2)

-No me gusta que me digas princesa.- Le respondió ella, cambiando el idioma.

-Pero eso es lo que eres. No podemos dejar de ser quienes somos. Tú eres la princesa de los elfos. Por mucho que quieras no serlo.

-Y yo pensaba que eras mi amigo y me comprendías. Le respondió.- Es bonita la vista de la ciudad desde aquí.

-Las Vegas!- Dijo el chico, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.- Me gusta la vista pero no es mi ciudad, solo es mi casa segura, donde tú y yo nos juntamos para intercambiar informes sobre lo que hacer.

-Poca cosa hacemos.- Le dijo la chica.- Lo único bueno de estas visitas, es que me dejas vestirme como una humana, dile a tu amiga rubia que sus vestidos son muy bonitos, y tú te sigues vistiendo como un elfo intentando complacerme. Por cierto no te has inclinado eso es bueno. Vas aprendiendo.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estaba muy cerca de la barandilla para hacerlo, no quería que se te pasase por tu cabeza el darme un patada y mandarme 50 pisos abajo.- La chica empezó a reír, una risa, encantadora, una risa que cautivaría a cualquier chico.

-Hay alguna novedad?- Le pregunto cuándo dejo de reír.

-Ayer Sirius y yo peleamos contra unos cuantos mortifagos.

-Eso no afecta a mi pueblo.- Le dijo la chica.

-No pero si al mío.- Le dijo el chico.- Y pensé que te gustaría saber que todo salió como planeado, y que ninguno de los dos sufrió ningún rasguño.

-Eso podía imaginarlo, de haber sido lo contrario ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí. Tu madre no te habría dejado venir, y no me habrías llamado.

-Cierto.- Rio el chico.- mama no me habría dejado salir de casa.

-Cual es la verdadera razón de tu llamada entonces?

-Vamos a ir a Hogwarts, los tres, mama Sirius y yo.

-Cuando?

-El uno de septiembre.

-Eso como nos afecta a mi pueblo y a mí?

-En nada, pero Aran (rey) dijo que si podía darle mi paradero que se lo dijera. Y te dijo que estaré en Hogwarts casi todo el año.

-Porque vais allí?

-Creemos que uno de esos objetos que te dije, se encuentra allí, y es posible, que en algún momento Voldemort quiera atacar el colegio.

-Básicamente vais para proteger a la gente.

-Allí habrá niños, de 11 años, que sabrán nada de lo que pasa fuera de esas murallas, si por algún casual las defensas del castillo caen. Esos niños sufrirán, no podemos permitir que esos niños sufran las consecuencias.

-Eso quizá haga que la guerra dure todavía más.

-Probablemente. Significa, que yo no estaré todo el día de cacería.

-Habrá algún beneficio más aparte de proteger a los niños.

-Nos acercaremos mas al viejo, y si podemos, intentaremos encontrar el modo de que la gente deje de confiar en él lo antes posible. Yo intentare acércame a los alumnos que merezcan la pena y les enseñare a luchar. Nunca está de más tener más combatientes de tu lado.

-No, él número de combatientes siempre influye en el resultado final. Nosotros seguimos sin presentar batalla entonces?- Siguió la chica.

-Si ya os llegara el momento, no debéis apresuraros. Recuerda que ahora mismo no creo que seáis bien visto si aparecéis de la nada.

-No, no lo seriamos, tu pueblo cree que el nuestro se ha extinguido, y si aparecemos ahora, tendrán miedo, que aparte de luchar contra Voldemort tengan que luchar contra nosotros. Todavía nos tienen miedo.

-Y bien hacen teniéndolo.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-Si vuestras informaciones son correctas, los orcos se han unido a Voldemort, al igual que los Troll de las montañas, todo por un poco de libertad. Cuando haya que luchar contra ellos, será el momento. Cuando el pueblo mágico no sepa cómo combatir bien a esas criaturas, aparecerá vuestro pueblo para salvarlo, y entonces si aceptaran vuestras propuestas.

- Pero eso no es lo único que vas a hacer allí verdad, tienes también un motivo egoísta.

-Necesitas que lo diga.

-Si, quiero oírtelo decir.

-Ella estará allí. Y ese es mi motivo egoísta quiero estar con ella.

-Todavía no entiendo que ves en ella.- Esto lo Dijo con voz enfadada.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Simplemente lo veo.

-Pero que…

-Por mucho que lo he pensado todavía no encuentro la respuesta a la pregunta que ibas a hacer.

-Son las orejas verdad.- Dijo esto mientras ocultaba sus orejas con el pelo.

-No, ni mucho menos. Me encanta tus orejas, cualquier chico las encontraría encantadoras.- Esto se lo dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo acomodándolo a como estaba antes.

-Entonces porque?- Dijo la chica con pena.- Porque soy una elfa?

-Te recuerdo, que después de todo yo también soy un elfo, no de nacimiento pero me habéis aceptado como uno de los vuestros.

-Si, un elfo idiota y cabezón.-Bufo la chica a lo que el sonrió.

-Por más que me gustaría darte lo que anhelas, no puedo dártelo.

-Soy tu princesa. Te lo ordeno.- Contesto la chica a la desesperada.

-Eso es lo único que no puedes ordenarme, y es la única orden tuya que no cumpliré. Sé que duele, a mí también me duele pero debes entenderlo.

-Lo entiendo, Harry. Pero no me gusta.

-Me hubiera encantando unirme a ti, Medea.- Le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba, y la miraba a los ojos.- Pero le entregue mi corazón a ella, y no me arrepiento de eso.

-Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

-Las cosas no pueden ser distintas. Pero sin duda alguna, cuando encuentres al chico adecuado será el más suertudo del mundo. Y seguro que le gustan tus orejas.- Esto causo unas cuantas risas en la chica.

-Te quiero Harry. De verdad te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Medea, no del modo que quieres que te quiera, pero lo hago mucho a mi modo. Eres muy importante para mí.

-Le hare llegar las noticias a padre.

-Mára Mesta Aranel.- (3) Se despidió el chico estaba vez haciendo la reverencia

- Nai Eru varyuva len, Eldandil.- Se despidió la chica, para después tocar, una piedra que llevaba en una pulsera en la muñeca y desaparecer.

El chico volvió a fijar su mirada en el horizonte, y siguió pensando. Eldandil, amigo de los elfos, ese era su titulo entre los elfos. Un hombre considerado elfo. Eso significa su tatuaje en el hombro derecho, Eldandil. Un humano adoptado por los elfos, para negociar con los humanos. Ese era Harry Potter, el primer Eldandil en un milenio.

Un duro año de entrenamiento con los elfos, no fue nada fácil, pero al final lo consiguió. Paso las pruebas, y le dejaron convertirse en elfo. Tomo parte en el ritual de iniciación, de cuando los elfos se convierten en adultos, allí le grabaron con magia élfica los tatuajes que hoy tenía grabados en la piel. Todos los elfos adultos tenían los tatuajes de las muñecas y los tobillos, se llamaban Laitalë, bendiciones, a él aparte por ser humano le grabaron la marca en el hombro. Marca por la cual le influyeron parte de su magia. Magia que como luego comprobaría cambio su cuerpo en varias cosas a mejor. Ahora era más rápido, más ágil, más fuerte, y le había curado la vista. También le dijeron que quizá con el paso del tiempo, su orejas se pondrían un poco en punta, pero eso no era seguro. Pero no llegaba a la agilidad ni fuerza propia de los elfos. Pero esa carencia la compensaba, con coraje, decisión y entrega. Hoy en día, sin duda alguna, había llegado al nivel de los elfos en habilidad con la espada, y demás armas blancas. Pero seguía muy lejos de sus habilidades con el arco. Y en lo respecto a la magia elemental, por varios factores, también estaba muy por detrás. Aunque las cosas básicas lograba controlarlas.

Hola! Sombra.

Buenos días princesa

Buen viaje princesa

Que Eru te guarde ( Eru es la madre de todos los elfos), Amigo de los elfos.

Çççççççççç

En la mansión Longbottom todos se encontraban tomando el desayuno, excepto Ginny la cual se encontraba en su cuarto, cuando llegaron las lechuzas y con ellas varias sorpresas. La primera fue la lechuza que se poso enfrente de Fred, esta era una lechuza de Gringotts.

-Oh no!- Dijo Molly.- No me digáis que ahora os habéis metido en problemas con los duendes.

-Mama!- Exclamó George.- Que poca confianza nos tienes, además aprendimos la lección del asunto Bagman.

-Entonces que es eso?- Pregunto Molly, pero los gemelos la ignoraron.

-George! Lee esto George!- Grito de repente Fred mientras le pasaba la carta a su hermano, ambos sabían perfectamente que esto sucedería, pero tenían que jugar su papel a la perfección para que esto funcionara.

-Esto es genial!- Exclamo George una vez hubo leído la carta, y ahora ambos gemelos se encontraban, haciendo una especia de baile de la victoria. Al ver esto, Bill que se encontraba sentado, alado del asiento ahora vacio de los gemelos, cogió la carta y empezó a leer. Cuando acabo no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Que pasa Bill que es?- Pregunto Molly.

-Al parecer Fred y George han encontrado un inversor para la tienda, además uno bastante bueno.

-Como?- Dijo ahora una preocupada Molly.

-Si al parecer, aquí Harry Potter, les ha creado una cuenta en Gringotts, con valor de tres mil galeones.

-Que no!- Exclamo Molly.- No puede hacer eso. Quien le ha dado derecho, para darles dinero a mis hijos, y además a cuenta de que.

-Tenemos tienda! Tenemos tienda! Tenemos tienda!- Empezaron a cantar los gemelos para diversión de varios de los presentes.

-Que os habéis creído eso!- Grito ahora una furiosa Molly.- No tenéis tienda, ni mucho menos. No dejare que cojáis ese dinero.

-Mama.- Le dijo ahora Bill.- No puedes hacer nada. Ese dinero de es de Fred y George y tú no puedes hacer nada, ellos son los únicos que pueden darle algún uso. No lo puedes impedir.

-Tenemos tienda! Tenemos Tienda!- Seguían cantando los gemelos.

-Ya vale vosotros dos!- Grito Molly, mientras silenciaba con su varita a los dos gemelos.- Ahora sentaos.- Una vez se hubieran sentado los gemelos, les quito el hechizo silenciador.- Que habéis hecho para ganar ese dinero, y si no habéis hecho nada, o peor le habéis chantajeado os obligare a que le devolváis el dinero.

-No puedes obligarnos!- Exclamo Fred.

-Si además nos lo hemos ganado.- Acabo George.

-Pues que habéis hecho?- Pregunto Ron.- A mi no me vendrían mal tres mil galeones.

-Estate callado y quieto jovencito!- Le dijo Molly.

-Va, da igual, se lo decimos no. Estará en los periódicos, y si no Tonks se habrá enterado.- Dijo George.

-Oh Merlín.- Dijo Molly.- Eso no puede ser nada bueno, si están los periódicos y Tonks implicados.

-Mira mama.- Empezó Fred.- Nosotros nos encontrábamos en el callejo Diagon, comprando algunas cosas, y buscando inversor, cuando escuchamos un revuelo cerca, y decimos ir a ver qué pasaba.

-Allí nos encontramos con una batalla, cinco mortifagos contra dos, asi que decidimos ayudar.- Dijo George como si no fuera nada fuera de lo normal.

-Pero que estáis locos!- Exclamo Molly.- No estáis preparados para luchar. No sois miembros de la orden, deberíais haber venido aquí directamente a decírnoslo.

-Si, y para cuando vosotros llegaseis la batalla habría acabado hace media hora.- Dijo George.- Pero bueno le echamos una de nuestras bomba trampa, a uno por la espalda, y el combate acabo.

-No decíais que eran cinco contra dos?- Pregunto Bill con una ceja alzada.

-Si pero los otros dos ya se habían encargado de tres y la quinta se desapareció con el rabo entre las piernas.

-No peleasteis entonces.- Dijo Bill.

-Puede decirse asi.- Dijo Fred.- Los dos contra los que luchaban los mortifagos, eran Harry Potter y Sirius Black, y al parecer nos han agradecido nuestra ayuda con dinero.

-Si bueno.- Dijo Neville intentando ganar un poco orgullo.- Si vosotros no le habríais ayudado les habrían matado a los dos. Ginny y yo en cambio peleamos contra doce, mortifagos y salimos vivos.- Todos los presentes sabían que eso era mentira, solo Ginny sabia la verdad, pero todos sabían que cuatro figuras desconocidas les ayudaron. Y también sabían que era mejor tener la boca cerrada. Hermione intentando cambiar el tema abrió su periódico, para ver la noticia titular.

-Mirar.- Dijo Hermione.- Aquí están, en la portada, y dieron una entrevista la leo?- Cuando todos asintieron, Hermione empezó a leer.

_P: Dicen que os atacaron hoy en el callejón Diagon es eso verdad?_

_ SB: SI bueno, cinco mortifagos se aparecieron enfrente nuestro, y querían asustarnos o matarnos no lo tenemos tan claro, nosotros simplemente les dimos una lección._

_ P: Lección? Si mis informes no son falsos nos dicen que tres de los mortifagos murieron y otro esta camino de azkaban._

_ HP: Una buena lección entonces. Les hemos hecho saber que no les tenemos, miedo, y que ellos no son los únicos que saben matar._

_ P: Muchos dirán que sois magos oscuros por haber usado magia capaz de matar?_

SB: La opinión popular, puede cambiar rápidamente, al fin y al cabo, la lección era más para la comunidad mágica, que para los mortifagos, lo que les queríamos hacer saber, es que a los mortifagos se les puede hacer frente. Si les das les duele igual que a nosotros, si les pinchas sangran, y obviamente también pueden morir. Y ellos no son los únicos que saben pelear.

P: Con esto estáis incitando a la comunidad mágica a pelear?

HP: Si. Además hemos convencido al ministro que apruebe una ley, que creemos que será el detonante que hará que el pueblo nos ayude en esta lucha. Estamos en guerra, y si todos nosotros luchamos, las bajas serán menores y acabaremos la guerra antes de tiempo. Si solo somos unos pocos los que levantamos la cabeza y peleamos, Voldemort lo tendrá más fácil. En cambio, si nos levantamos todos, y le decimos ``Oye estamos aquí, y no vamos a dejar que nos mangonees´´ lo tendrá mucho más difícil.

P: Que ley es esa?

SB: Me parece que tendrás que esperar como todos, ese es trabajo del ministro no nuestro. Desde aquí incitamos a todos a que luchen sea por dinero, por vuestra familia, o solo por honor. Pelear contra Voldemort, Él es igual de humano que el resto, y se le puede matar como al resto.

Esas son las palabras que nos concedieron Harry Potter y Sirius Black, los que han vuelto después de tanto tiempo para ayudarnos a pelear contra Lord Voldemort. Cuál será la respuesta que obtendrá del pueblo. Se levantara junto a ellos a la guerra, o les seguiremos dejando que solo sean unos pocos los que peleen.

-Muy dramático.- Dijo Augusta.

-Pero igual consiguen que algunos se levanten en armas. Hay que concedérselo.

-Pero son unos asesinos.- Grito Neville.- No son mejores que mortifagos deberíamos mandarlos a azkaban.

-Yo creo que no.- Dijo Remus.- A mi me parece que por fin alguien tiene lo que hay que tener para decir lo que hay que decir. Esta guerra no la vamos a ganar con aturdidores.

-No intentes defender a tus amigos Remus, lo que han hecho es indefendible.- Le espeto Augusta.

-Esperar.- Dijo Hermione.- La ley que mencionan es muy importante, esto va a hacer un antes y un después. Después de esto, todo el mundo va a querer pelear contra los mortifagos. Bueno o por lo menos tendremos más gente queriendo capturar mortifagos.

-Y ahora qué?- Pregunto Augusta porque todo salía tan mal.

_Hoy el ministro ha aprobado una vieja ley, una ley que Harry Potter y Sirius Black han impulsado a que vuelva a entrar en vigor. Mediante esta ley, si un ciudadano captura a un miembro de los conocidos mortifagos, seguidores del que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, se le otorgara el 15% del valor de su cuenta en Gringotts. Y si por un casual ese mortifago es el último heredero de alguna familia con cuenta en Gringotts el ciudadano que lo entregue será recompensado con el 40% de su bóveda. _

_ Si por un casual, el mortifago en cuestión hubiese muerto a la hora del arresto, si el ciudadano consigue demostrar la implicación de este, será recompensado con 1000 galeones, si se demuestra que la persona muerta llevaba la marca será prueba suficiente, sino la tiene serán exigidas más pruebas._

_ A su vez, si hay alguna batalla pública, como la de ayer en el callejón Diagon, se repartirán las ganancias entre todos los implicados, mas 100 galeones de recompensa por participar._

_ Con esta ley, el ministro quiere incitar a la población mágica a levantarse en armas contra aquellos que ellos llaman el mal. _

_ Listas de mortifagos reconocidas serán entregadas para los interesados._

-Pero es imposible.- Dijo Bill una vez Hermione hubo dejado de leer.- Eso significa que han hacho un pacto con los duendes.

-Lo que tu no has conseguido hacer en un año.- Le espeto Augusta.

-Que esperas.- Se quejo este.- Yo puedo conocer a los duendes, se cómo se mueven y en que creen. Ya os dije lo que necesitaríais para hacer un trato con ellos. Y dijisteis que no.

-Si pues este ha conseguido hacer un trato con ellos.- Dijo Neville.

-Probablemente este supiese en que terreno jugaba, y yo no he visto ningún ejército de duendes, asi que él a diferencia de vosotros les habrá dado la opción de mantenerse imparciales. Vosotros les pedíais a los duendes que luchasen, él solo les habrá pedido acceso a cuentas de clientes muertos, y lo más seguro es que los duendes saquen tajada. A parte ahora sabemos que Potter y Black, son hombres de honor, los duendes no harían ningún trato de este calibre con alguien cuyo honor estuviese en duda. Y me voy a Gringotts haber que puedo averiguar.- Acto seguido Bill salió del comedor para dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo donde le esperaban varias sorpresas.

-Que significa esto abuela?- Le pregunto Neville a su abuela, lo único que había entendido era que les iban a quitar el dinero a los mortifagos. Y eso no era malo pero por la forma en que se comportaba su abuela.

-Significa, que Potter y Black, han llamado a todos a luchar, pero indirectamente han llamado a los mercenarios, nosotros no nos aliamos con mercenarios.- Le contesto.

-Que quieres que te diga Augusta.- Le dijo Remus calmado.- Yo prefiero luchar con ellos, a luchar contra ellos. Y si el ministro no hubiese hecho esto, Voldemort cuando tuviese mas poder lo habría hecho, y habríamos tenido que pelear contra los mercenarios, dejándonos en una peor situación. O lo que te da rabia, es que el movimiento a sido obra de otros y no tuya.

-Cállate!- Le espeto Augusta antes de salir también de cuarto, seguida rápidamente por su nieto.

-Molly.- Le llamo la atención Remus.- No puedes evitar que esos dos.- Dijo señalando a Fred y George.- Monten la tienda, pero si quieres me ofrezco voluntario a acompañarles y quedarme con ellos en la tienda. Medidas de seguridad, será mejor que quedarme aquí todo el día sin hacer nada.

-Si de acuerdo.- Le contesto la señora Weasley. Y asi rápidamente cada uno estaba haciendo sus cosas.

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Bill acababa de llegar a Gringotts, y como siempre lo primero que hizo fue ir a su despacho a dejar su capa. Al llegar a su despacho, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia clara, más exactamente la cabellera de su prometida Fleur, y obviamente se acerco a darle un beso.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo Bill antes de darle un beso que al intentar profundizar escucho un carraspeo detrás.

-No es que me importe mucho, pero tenéis invitados.- Bill se giro para quedar encarado a Sirius Black.

-Sirius Black.- Contesto Bill un poco reticente aceptando la mano que le ofrecía.- Te he reconocido por los periódicos.- De repente se puso muy serio y saco su varita había sentido un ataque de legremancia, y si tenía que defenderse lo haría.

-Bill, trgankilo es amigo.- Le dijo Fleur al ver la reacción de su prometido.

-Ah intentado atacarme Fleur, no creo que sea tan amigo.- Le espeto Bill.

-No te estaba atacando, solo probando.- Dijo Sirius.

-Para que?- Dijo Bill sin bajar la varita.

-Para compggobar tus defensas oclumanticas, yo ya le había dicho que eran buenas peggo no me ha hecho caso.- Le dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

-Para que lo quería comprobar?- Dijo Bill sin todavía fiarse.

-Porque que lo que hablemos ahora, no me gustaría que llegara a oídos de Dumbledore.- Dijo Sirius.

-Y para que comprobar mis defensas.- Dijo Bill.

-Por favor me vas a decir que Dumbledore nunca te ha atacado tus defensas.- Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Lo hizo la primera vez que me uní a la orden, me dijo que probó mis defensas y que pase las pruebas.- Contesto Bill

-Y después de eso, sabía que si te atacaba lo notarias, por lo que no volvió a hacerlo. Por lo que te interesa saber, que otros miembros de la orden, los cuales no saben de oclumancia son un libro abierto a vuestro aclamado líder, y este hace uso de esos libros a diario.

-Esa es una acusación muy fea, señor Black.- Dijo Bill.

-Peggo es cieggta.- Dijo Fleur, y eso fue suficiente para que todas las defensas de Bill se vinieran abajo.- Siempgge has sabido que Dumbledogge no me caia bien, ahora ya sabes el poggque.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Bill.- Dumbledore es el bueno, no puede hacer eso.

-Te voy a hacer un par de preguntas y luego me responderás.- Dijo Sirius.- Sabias que había en el departamento de misterios?

-Dumbledore nos dijo que era un arma que quería Quien-Tu-Sabes, la forma de matar a Longbottom. Y que solo Longbottom y el propio Quien-Tu-Sabes podían sacarla.- Respondió Bill.

-Si eso es cierto porque no fue Longbottom en verano, acompañado por todo el destacamento de aurores, cogió la profecía y la destruyo?

-Porque era una forma de tener al innombrable entretenido.

-Podía haber hecho lo mismo de manera discreta como vosotros hacíais las guardias, y nadie se hubiera enteado. Luego, el primer año de t hermana, sospechoso no?

-Era la cámara de los secretos, una cantidad inmensa de directores han pasado, ni siquiera los otros tres fundadores la encontraron, porque Dumbledore si debió hacerlo?- Le reprocho esta vez Bill.

-Porque las dos únicas veces que se abrió fue cuando estaba Dumbledore allí, por lo que tenía más pruebas que el resto. Sin embargo, vuestro gran salvador no supo descifrar el puzle, y si lo hizo no movió un dedo hasta que alguien resolvió el puzle, alguien quien ni siquiera estaba en Hogwarts en ese tiempo. Y hoy en día no es vuestro líder que digamos.

-Todos tenemos un desliz.- Dijo Bill mirando el suelo.

-Un desliz que le hubiese costado la vida a tu hermana pequeña.- Esto causo un estremecimiento en Bill, Sirius odiaba ser tan cabrón, por lo menos con las personas buenas como él las llamaría, pero era necesario, la incorporación de Bill Weasley enlace con Gringotts de la orden y un gran duelista les sería de gran ayuda, aparte de un apoyo moral para Fleur.- Y hablando de tu hermana pequeña, el lio en el que se metió en el ministerio hace poco que si no hubiese sido por una aparición ahora estaría a merced de Voldemort.- Otro estremecimiento por parte de Bill.

-Todos los que decidimos pelear, incluso mi hermana en ese momento conocemos los riesgos.-Dijo Bill cada vez con menos convicción.

-Si, pero Longbottom la abandono a su suerte mientras el corría en dirección contraria.- Bill se estaba empezando a cabrear eso era bueno para las intenciones de Sirius.- Y a pesar de eso Dumbledore nunca os dijo porque a Voldemort le interesaba Ginny, os dejo en las sombras y es tu propia hermana, como vas a defenderla si no sabes de qué tienes que defenderla.- De la varita de Bill estaban empezado a salir chispas rojas.

-Tú lo sabes?- Le pregunto Bill, ahora mismo era incapaz de componer frases más largas.

-Lo sabemos, Bill.- Le respondió esta vez Fleur.- Ahora ya sabes porque no me cae bien Dumbledogge.

-Fleur.- Respondió Bill en un susurro.- Me acabáis de dar las razones suficientes para no creer ni confiar en Dumbledore, pero porque voy a confiar en él.

-Poggque yo confió en él.- Le dijo Fleur mientras le cogía el resto con sus manos.- Yo pertenezco a esta asociación, poggque yo a Haggy le confiaría mi vida sin dudar, poggque Haggy le salvo a Ginny la vida ese día en el ministeggio. Y poggque si me quiegges me acompañaras en esta aventugga.- Esto último fue acompañado por un beso.

-Yo no lo llamaría aventura, pero está bien me uniré a vosotros.- Respondió Bill, y como recompensa se gano un buen beso de su prometida francesa.

-Sigo aquí Fleur.- Dijo Sirius con un carraspeo, haciendo que la parejita se sonrojara.- Bien Bill para empezar, Dejaras a la orden a ciegas sobre el asunto de Gringotts, les dirás que no has podido averiguar nada, los duendes son muy suyos con sus secretos, y obviamente seguirás en la orden, no es que sea peligroso normalmente llegáis cuando la batalla a terminado y asi serás un espía de Dumbledore, nos gusta saber que trama el viejo.

-He de suponer que no soy el único espía en la orden, y que el dinero que les llego a mis hermanos no fue casual.- Dijo Bill suspicazmente.

-No y no.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.- No nos vendría mal que en el tiempo que pases con los Longbottom les enseñes a los pequeños oclumancia, hazlo a espaldas de Dumbledore no queremos que sospeche hasta que sea demasiado tarde, enséñales primordialmente a los gemelos aunque ya tendrán a alguien enseñándoles. No busques a los espías ya te enteraras quienes son llegado el momento si no te los menciona nuestra querida francesa, la cual te explicara unas cuantas cosas cuando yo me haya ido.

-Una última pregunta.- Dijo Bill.- Cuando entremos en combate se esperara de mi que mate mortifagos?

-Cuando entremos en combate se esperara que nos cubras las espaldas, lo de matar es elección tuya, tú debes ver si estás dispuesto a matar o no. Pero eso si tenlo muy claro antes de entrar en combate, si no estás dispuesto a matar vale, si lo estas vale, pero en combate no dudes si debes hacerlo o no.- Y dicho esto Sirius salió del despacho de Gringotts con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Otro tanto para nosotros. Mientras en el despacho de Gringotts una francesa le explica las cosas referentes a esa llamémosle organización a falta de un nombre mejor. O igual estaban dedicando su tiempo a actividades más placenteras, eso nunca lo sabremos.


End file.
